Let Me In
by hideunspoken
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: Eventual NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

This is a Glee/Kurtbastian fic that started from an idea of Sebastian's mom walking in on him and Kurt multiple times in compromising positions and it slowly evolved into a plot with smut and fluff.

**A/N: This is my first Glee fic, so I hope you enjoy it. We start out with some minor Klaine, but it is definitely endgame Kurtbastian. It'll be NC-17 next chapter, which I should be posting within a day or two and there will be anywhere from 15-30 chapters I think, but it's still too early to tell. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Kurt sipped his non-fat mocha and pretended to be texting someone on his phone as he glided his fingers across the screen aimlessly. He could barely stand to be in the Lima Bean without Blaine and it was a stroke of masochism that led him here today. He was just about to give it up and go home when a familiar body slid into the chair across from him.

"Hey, Hummel. Where's your gelled up puppy? Isn't he usually attached to your hip or something?"

"Sebastian." Kurt acknowledged his presence, but said this as a farewell. Since the Karofsky incident, Sebastian had mended things with Kurt and Blaine and they were on alright terms, even acquaintances. Regardless of this, he was the last person Kurt wanted to see right now. Kurt was already gathering his things, dismissing Sebastian's question.

"Hey. What the hell?" Sebastian said as Kurt rose from the table and turned to leave. "That wasn't even an insult that measured up to my usual standards."

"Sebastian," Kurt said, spinning back around and looking at Sebastian who was closer to Kurt than usual. "No offense, but I really don't feel up to our back and forth today."

"What's wrong?" Kurt glanced at Sebastian, disbelievingly. They were acquaintances, sure, but not the type to share their feelings. They hadn't really progressed past simple civility. "Is something wrong with Blaine?

Kurt hesitated for different reasons this time. He didn't necessarily want to tell Sebastian that the guy he had pursued so aggressively earlier in the year was now a free man.

"No, nothing is wrong with Blaine. I'm having a bit of a bad day. Well, couple of days. Really, this week has just been crap."

"So where is Blaine, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Why is everything about Blaine with you? I'd really rather not—"

"Hey, I was just asking. It's no big deal, really. He's just usually with you. I haven't talked to him in a while."

"We broke up." Kurt gave in and just told him. He figured Sebastian would find out eventually and he was really sick of dancing around the subject. He tried to make that an end to their conversation, backing away to turn towards the door once more, but Sebastian wasn't content to let it go.

"What? How?" Sebastian asked before really thinking. "Or I mean…you obviously don't have to tell me. Just…wow."

Kurt took a moment and replayed the scene from last week in his head. "How?" was a good question.

_Kurt was holding two pins from his closet that he went to get Blaine's opinion on as he emerged from his closet. In just a few minutes they were to be heading out for their regular Friday date night. Meanwhile, Blaine sat on his bed, staring at Kurt's phone with tears streaming down his face._

_(3:57) Kurt: How was the train ride back?_

_(3:59) Rachel: It was okay. It was weird leaving NY, knowing I'll be back in a few months. I think I found the perfect little two bedroom apt for us, though!_

_(4:00) Kurt: That's awesome. Now I just need to figure out what I am doing when I get there!_

_(4:03) Rachel: Well obviously you are going to take one step out of the cab and the fashion world isn't going to know what hit them! I'm really happy you decided to come with me and pursue fashion._

_(4:08) Kurt: Me too. Is it horrible that I still can't wait to get out of this place, even if it means leaving Blaine behind?_

_(4:09) Rachel: No. I just can't believe I'm going to be technically single in NY. This is going to be our craziest adventure yet._

_(4:12) Kurt: Don't tell anyone, but I'm a little jealous of you. No attachments. Free to fly in the wind as you please!_

_(4:14) Rachel: Hah! Finn did not keep me from flying in the wind._

_(4:15) Kurt: Yeah, but… you know what I mean._

_(4:18) Rachel: I do. But enough with the heavy stuff! I'm coming over in two hours for a sleepover with a full beauty treatment. NY is amazing, but it leaves you feeling a little grimy._

_(4:18) Kurt: I will never say no to beauty treatments._

"_Blaine, what are you doing with my phone?" Kurt asked. He was having horrible flashbacks to when he was texting Chandler._

"_You want to be single?" Blaine asked with a barely masked sob._

"_What? What are you looking at" Kurt advanced towards Blaine to pull his phone from his boyfriend's hand and look at the screen._

"_Your texts with Rachel from yesterday. You said you were jealous of her being single, with nothing weighing her down."_

"_I don't think that's quite how I phrased it," Kurt said. "Why are you even looking through my phone? You can't keep acting like you don't trust me."_

"_Well, look at what you're saying behind my back. Are you just biding your time until you leave for New York to break up with me? So you can fly in the wind or whatever crap you've come up with?"_

"_Blaine, I can't keep doing this," Kurt said exasperatedly as he plopped down, laying on his bed._

_Blaine stood up and crossed the room, grabbing his things and tossing them back into his overnight bag. Kurt sat up, angry that Blaine was letting a little fight keep him from staying the night._

"_I'm done, too," Blaine said. "You're right. I don't trust you. How do I know that you won't start to resent me so much when you're in New York that you won't break up with me anyway? Why prolong the inevitable? Let's just break up and be done with it."_

_Tears started streaming down Kurt's face as he stood from the bed and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Stop, Blaine. Right now. You are overreacting to a tiny _private_ comment I made to my friend. If you would just talk to me instead of snooping around on my phone, we wouldn't be having an issue right now."_

"_I'm not overreacting. I love you, but I shouldn't feel the need to snoop all the time to see who you're texting or what you're saying." Blaine pulled his arm from Kurt's grip and hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he headed out of Kurt's room and down the stairs._

"_Wait, what?" Kurt said, shocked. "You snoop all the time?"_

"_You didn't give me another option!" Blaine shouted._

"_You're right, Blaine. Maybe we should just be done with it. You clearly don't trust me."_

"_With good reason," Blaine interjected. There was a long pause as they both reached the bottom of the stairs and stared at each other, neither reaching for the door._

"_So this is it? We've barely even discussed this and you're just going to go?" Kurt asked._

"_Yeah, I guess. There isn't much more to discuss. I meant it when I said you're the love of my life, but I'm not yours. Yours is New York. Who am I to hold you back? Good-bye, Kurt. Good luck in New York." And with that Blaine opened the door and left Kurt staring after him as he retreated down the driveway and into his car. Kurt slammed the door shut before slowly crumpling to the floor, sobs breaking through his chest as he hugged his knees to his chest and came to terms that he and Blaine were really over._

Kurt snapped back to reality to find Sebastian still looking at him, somewhat expectantly. "Yeah, I really don't want to talk about it. Like I said, it's just been a crap week."

"Okay…well, I'm meeting up with Nick and Jeff tonight at Scandals if you want to come."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously before asking, "So a night of you three trying to find twenty minute dates?"

Sebastian laughed, unguarded and free. "Not quite. Those two aren't really into that, and besides, I'm pretty sure they're kind of into each other, but they don't want to admit it. It'll just be a night of drinking and dancing, I promise." He gave Kurt a mischievous glance.

"Yeah, I still don't think I'm really up for that. Thanks, though."

"Well, text me if you change your mind. See ya, Hummel," Sebastian said, shrugging and turning to stand in line for coffee. Kurt tossed the rest of his cold mocha and finished walking to his car. Sebastian had him on edge, acting nicer than normal and inviting him out. As inviting as a night spent in drunken oblivion sounded, he decided to be a grown-up and deal with his problems rather than drink them away. He started his car and drove off, fighting the tears on his way home.

(5:07) Rachel: Mercedes is at the store buying snacks as we speak. This is me trying to bribe you with fattening cookies to come over and talk.

(5:29) Rachel: Okay, so no fattening cookies. We can get some non-fat yogurt and fruit and make smoothies instead.

(5:37) Rachel: Why aren't you answering my phone calls?

(5:39) Rachel: Come on, Kurt.

(6:44) Rachel: I don't think you should be alone right now. You've barely talked to me this whole week.

(8:02) Rachel: I'm sorry. I love you. Call me when you can, okay?

Kurt closed out of yet another of Rachel's texts. He really didn't feel like dealing with her tonight. He had already dealt with her telling him how "Things that are meant to be, will be," and "Soul mates don't stay apart for long." It wasn't anything he wanted to re-live. Kurt felt restless. He needed to do something.

He wandered into his bathroom and began to fix his hair, almost absentmindedly. When it was perfectly coiffed, he strode into his closet and began thumbing through his clothes. It was after he picked out an outfit that he realized he had already made the subconscious decision to take up Sebastian's offer. A part of him hesitated, but his mind was pretty much made up and he found himself really wanting to go. He needed a little spontaneity in his life right now. He picked up his phone, sighing, and typed.

(8:38) Kurt: Are you still on for Scandals?

(8:39) Sebastian: 10pm. :)

The music thumped loudly, audible from inside Kurt's car. Kurt took a few deep breaths as he prepared himself to walk inside. Drinking had never really been his thing, particularly after a horrible experience in high school, but tonight he was going to completely let go. He was done being careful and safe and he just wanted to relax and drink and dance.

The man at the entrance eyed him carefully, examining his ID, and nodded him into the club. It was easy finding Sebastian sitting at the bar with Nick and Jeff, his former Warbler friends, each with a beer in their hands. He squashed any flashbacks trying to surface from the last time he was with Sebastian at Scandals and approached the trio.

"Hey, Kurt," Nick said, clapping him on the back. Jeff grinned in greeting and Sebastian smirked down at Kurt, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you having, Kurt?" Sebastian asked. "A Shirley temple?"

"Hardly. Just pick something and order it, Smythe. I don't really care," Kurt said, mainly to hide the fact that he really didn't know much about alcohol. Whatever got him buzzed was fine at this point.

"Four vodka shots and a sex on the beach," Sebastian ordered to the bartender, smirk widening as he looked at Kurt's slightly surprised face. After a minute, the bartender spread the drinks on the bar and Sebastian handed out the shots to each of the guys and the Sex on the Beach to Kurt.

"To a night of so much drinking, we will likely forget," Sebastian toasted.

"Hear hear," Jeff shouted, raising his glass and shooting the liquid down his throat with Nick and Sebastian.

"Hear hear," Kurt muttered, doing the same.

A Sex on the Beach and a few more vodka shots later (who was counting?), Kurt found himself dancing with a random man in his late twenties. Nick and Jeff were off dancing in a dark corner and Sebastian was just walking back to the bar from dancing with some guy. Kurt turned his attention back to his dance partner. He was a bit touchier than Kurt would have thought he'd like, but he didn't mind the man's tightening hands around his waist as he pressed himself against Kurt even tighter, bodies moving in a slow, grinding rhythm. His hands slid around to grasp Kurt's ass, his lips ducking down to suck lightly at the top of Kurt's ear. Kurt froze for a second, throwing off their rhythm as the man slowly rose his hands, just to duck them beneath Kurt's waistband, still traveling downwards. Kurt took a startled step back, removing the man's hands from his pants.

"I'm…uh…I'm going to get another drink," Kurt slurred, making a hasty retreat back to the bar where he saw Sebastian watching. Kurt giggled at his expression. Sebastian just sighed

"I'll have a cosmopolitan," Kurt shouted to the bartender.

"You know, I was making fun of you when I ordered you the girly Sex on the Beach earlier," Sebastian said. He was looking at Kurt with a calculating expression.

"Whatever. I saw someone drinking one and it looks good."

"Are you sure you want more? You look pretty far gone already."

"Aw, Seb. Don't tell me you're getting all protective now. What happened to drinking until we forget?" Kurt teased.

"You're supposed to drink when you're happy to make you happier, not drink when you're sad to make you happy," Sebastian said frowning.

"Didn't you invite me because I was upset and you wanted to cheer me up? Or something like that? Your logic is flawed." Kurt began sucking down his cosmo at a frightening pace.

"Well, I'm not exactly sober, either. Logic isn't my strong point when drunk." Kurt placed his empty glass on the bar and smiled, turning to head back to the dance floor (keeping an eye out for the handsy older man).

"Hey, wait," Sebastian tugged on Kurt's arm and set him completely off balance. Kurt fell lightly into his arms and looked up into Sebastian's unreadable green eyes. "Dance with me."

"Okay," Kurt breathed. He righted himself and began tugging Sebastian through the crowd to a small open spot near the center. He turned and swallowed a lump in his throat, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck as fingers gripped at his waist and pulled him in close. They began moving their hips in a grinding, slow motion.

Sebastian's breath was hot in Kurt's ear when he leaned in and murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the music. "I almost ripped that guy's arms out of their sockets."

"What guy?" Kurt looked at him quizzically. Sebastian sighed.

"The one who almost had his hands down your pants."

"Oh. I can take care of myself, but uh…thanks, I guess," Kurt said, flushing easily with all of the alcohol in his system. Sebastian didn't say anything else as they danced through numerous songs until Jeff and Nick came up to them and interrupted.

"We're about ready to head out. What about you guys?" Nick asked.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt swaying slightly and grinning stupidly. "Yeah, let's call a cab." They made their way out of the bar when Kurt stopped suddenly.

"My car."

"What about it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's here. I drove it here. I need…I think…" Kurt trailed off.

"Well, you're definitely not driving it back," Sebastian said. "Just take a cab with the rest of us and we'll come back and get it tomorrow.

"I never said I was going to drive it, but I need it tonight. Back at home," He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I'm gonna call Finn." He pulled out his phone and found the familiar contact.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up? Wait, where the hell are you? It's 3 a.m.," Finn said when he picked up.

"Thanks for the telling me the time, Finn. I need a favor."

"Where are you? PUCK!" Finn shouted. "Stop killing me. I told you to pause the game."

"I'm at a bar and I kinda need you and Puck to come get me and my car and take me home. Dad'll be back from D.C. in like five hours and I really don't want him asking why my car is at a gay bar."

"Dude, are you drunk?"

"Just come get me, please. I promise I'll owe you." Kurt gave him directions and went to sit on the curb. Everything seemed so still and quiet outside of the bar and for some strange reason that made Kurt's head spin even more than when under the pulsing lights on the dance floor. Sebastian came to sit next to him.

"You can call a cab now. You don't have to wait for me. I'll be fine," Kurt insisted, but Sebastian didn't seem like he was going to budge.

"Like I'd leave you on the curb outside of Scandals. Someone would drag you back in and steal all of your delicate virtue."

Kurt snorted at that. "Ha. You're here for my virtue? That's a scenario I'll never get out of my head."

The four of them fell naturally silent for a while, alcohol and sleepiness making them sway with their eyes slowly closing. Nick rested his head lightly on Jeff's shoulder and Sebastian gave Kurt a pointed look, nodding to their friends who were so clearly into each other, even if they hadn't admitted it. Kurt found himself mindlessly twiddling his thumbs when he felt Sebastian's gaze. He raised his head and locked eyes with Sebastian, neither of them saying a word, but just gazing at each other. A few minutes later headlights broke their focus as Puck's truck pulled into the parking lot. Kurt stood quickly and Sebastian followed. Jeff was already getting out his phone to call the cab company.

"Hey, man," Finn said as he stepped out of the passenger seat. "Uhh…hey," he said to Sebastian who was shadowing Kurt with a hand resting slightly on his lower back.

Sebastian nodded to him in response as Kurt pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Finn.

"Thanks again, Finn."

"Yeah, anytime. Did you guys need a ride home or something?" Finn asked.

"No, it's okay. We've got a cab on the way," Sebastian responded.

Kurt looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, babe. We live kind of far anyway."

"Well, okay. Do you want us to wait until the cab gets here? Wouldn't want anyone to steal your delicate virtue," Kurt mocked.

"I think we'll be okay. I think all I've got to worry about is our boys over there stealing each other's virtue on the cab ride home."

Kurt laughed and paused hesitantly as Finn got into the driver's seat of his Navigator and started the car. "So, um…thanks for inviting me and all."

"Yeah, anytime," Sebastian said awkwardly. He was standing at an odd distance, too far to be intimate and to close to be friendly. He took a tiny step forward, his eyes flicking to Kurt's lips when Kurt stepped towards the passenger door and turned away.

"So I'll, uh, catch you around?" He said, climbing in the car.

"Yeah, see you around." Kurt watched as Sebastian stepped back to the two other boys as Finn drove off, Puck following closely behind. He mentally smacked himself at the bolting from Sebastian's step forward, but he really wasn't equipped to deal with whatever that was at three in the morning with alcohol coursing through his veins. He rested his head against the window and slowly sank into unconsciousness as Finn sped down the freeway.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: I am really surprised with all of the alerts this story has gotten and it is so appreciated. This is up a little later than I expected; my goal is to update twice a week, but no less than once a week. This is the start of the NC-17 rating, so I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, especially on the last bit because I am dying to know how people think I did with it. Thank you for reading!**

It was strange to think of all the small seemingly meaningless decisions and actions that get you to where you are currently. Sometimes it was astounding to take a step back and think of all the small moments that were so monumental. Texting Rachel last week that he was jealous of her freedom seemed like something so minor at the time, but look at what that had exploded into. Deciding to wallow in his misery and go to the Lima Bean, the one place that had memories of Blaine ingrained into the tables, chairs, coffee sleeves, and stir sticks, ended up exploding even more than the text into something Kurt could barely wrap his head around.

How did he get where he is right now? He thought this briefly as he lay naked, pressed against soft white sheets with the warm, comfortable weight of a lean, tanned, muscled man above him as soft nibbles and slow kisses were being pressed along his collarbone.

It was a week after the tentative step forward in front of Scandals that Kurt's phone buzzed with a message.

(4:42) Sebastian: Some guys from Dalton and I are hitting up a gay club closer to Westerville if you want to join.

Kurt stared at the message, not sure how to respond. He wasn't even really sure he wanted to go. The outing last Saturday was fun and Kurt was just happy to escape the constant thoughts of Blaine for an evening, but now he had started thinking about Sebastian more than he had ever really cared to. He couldn't help replaying their good-bye in his mind, trying to figure out exactly what Sebastian was stepping in for. He was starting to think he imagined the eyes flicking down to his lips during the step.

It was ridiculous, really, the thought he was putting into a glance of his lips and a tiny almost-step, but there was more to it that that, he thought. What about the dancing? The way Sebastian and Kurt molded to each other and danced as one, bodies grinding and Sebastian breathing hot in Kurt's ear as he told him how he almost got violent because some random man was touching Kurt a little inappropriately. He had resolutely decided to just forget the entire night, since in the end he decided it really didn't matter one way or the other. He and Sebastian certainly didn't run in the same circles and their not-even-really-a-friendship could be easily forgotten.

Until the text.

Kurt couldn't help but be suspicious. He was dying to know what exactly was going through Sebastian's head because they weren't the kind of acquaintances or friends or whatever the hell they were that just text each other to hang out. So what was he thinking? Everything he could come up with was just…unsettling and he started to not know what was in his head after all.

Kurt decided after fifteen moments that he had to reply _something_ before he waited too long and it got even more awkward.

(4:58) Kurt: What time?

Well, that wasn't what he planned on sending, but before he could change his mind and catch himself he pressed send. He stared at his phone, worrying about what he'd gotten himself into.

(5:00) Sebastian: 10 again. I'll text you the address later. You might want to have a cab drop you off or something. ;)

(5:04) Kurt: Sure.

Kurt struggled to squash any nervousness and focus on small tasks at hand. He ate a small dinner, showered, and did his hair before spending a ridiculous amount of time choosing an outfit. It was still really early, around seven o'clock when he ran out of things to do. He had just decided on settling in front of the t.v. for an episode of Project Runway when the doorbell rang. Kurt opened it warily and Rachel stood on the other side, clearly anxious, but her face flooded with relief at seeing Kurt.

"Is Finn here?" she asked.

"No…he went to Puck's for the night I think."

"Oh thank God. I was terrified he'd answer the door because I'm really just not ready for that, but you haven't answered my calls or texts for over a week and I was getting really worried because that's not like you and I know you're going through a lot, but I want to be here for you, so you just need to let me because I—" Kurt cut off her babbling.

"Rachel, stop. Just come in."

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile before stepping inside and gathering Kurt in a crushing hug. "I really missed you. Are you going somewhere?" she asked, stepping back. "You're all dressed up."

"Yeah, but not for another hour. I'm yours until then if you want to stay," Kurt said. He really did miss Rachel and he was kind of hoping that a little time apart would make her realize how insufferable she was being.

"Of course," Rachel grinned, skipping into the living room and plopping down on the sofa. "So where are you going?"

Kurt followed her reluctantly to the couch. "Just out. With a friend."

"Like a romantic friend?" Her eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Ha! Farthest thing from romance as possible."

"Oh," she said, slightly disappointed. "You should go on a date, Kurt. Really. There's that one guy we met from Vocal Adrenaline that you could ask out or maybe one of your old Warbler friends or you could even text Chandler. See what he's been up to." There was something guarded on her face and Kurt knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What is it, Rachel? Why are you trying to get me to go on a date?" Kurt asked.

"I just think it would be good for you," she said, but a suspicious blush was creeping onto her face.

"Rachel."

"Okay, fine. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't know if you'd care or not and I really don't know that I should tell you anyway because even though I wasn't _specifically _told not to, it was kind of implied, and I don't want to make anyone more upset or whatever you guys even are, and—"

"Rachel! Just tell me," Kurt demanded.

"Blaine went on a date last night. I don't think he even really enjoyed it, but he went." She sat quietly, watching the play of emotions across Kurt's face.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, unable to hide the crack in his voice.

"He told me. I've been hanging out with him a little bit since you guys broke up. I would've told you earlier, but you weren't exactly talking to me."

"Do I know the guy?"

"Probably. It was some guy from Dalton. Colin, I think his name was." Kurt could remember Colin. He wasn't somebody Kurt became friends with, but he does remember him being semi-attractive. Rachel waited for Kurt to speak, but he stayed silent. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kurt asked. "You are still allowed to hang out with Blaine without me. I can't even have an opinion about Blaine, either, because he is allowed to go on a date with whoever he wants."

"I know that's technically how things are, but I understand if you're upset," Rachel said.

"There's no 'technically' anything, Rachel. That is how things are. You know, I really don't even want to talk about it anymore. I think I'm going to head out a little early, actually." Kurt moves towards the door and holds it open before Rachel has even stood up. She does finally and follows, crushing Kurt in another hug.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt, but please stop shutting me out. I just want to be here for you," she said with a small tear escaping from her right eye, as drama queen-like as always.

"Okay. Bye, Rachel," Kurt said dismissively, nudging her slightly out the door. The minute he heard her drive off he picked up his phone and called the cab company, just longing to get a few drinks in him and lose himself in the pulsing light and blaring music of the club.

An expensive two-hour cab ride later, Kurt found himself outside of Château twenty minutes early. He thought of hanging around outside, but decided against it, standing in the small line to get in and trying to make himself look confident and older as he got to the front.

"Hello," Kurt said, a little breathlessly as he gave the bouncer his ID.

"Hey there, beautiful. Go on in," the bouncer said, winking as he waved Kurt forward. Kurt tried to tame the blush spreading on his cheeks unsuccessfully. Once inside his first thought was that this was very different from Scandals. Everything was much cleaner looking and even the drag queens here looked more glamorous. It even smelled better, Kurt thought as he inhaled deeply.

Kurt made his way over to the bar, ordering an appletini. He didn't care if Sebastian made fun of him; fruity drinks were his weakness. After only a few minutes of sipping his drink and just glancing around the club, taking in the atmosphere and watching the people dance, a man slid next to him and nudged his shoulder a little.

"Hey there." He looked to be in his early twenties with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His physique was definitely one gained from hard dedication at the gym with arms flexed and stretching his light blue v-neck and tight black skinny jeans showing off muscular thighs and calves. He smiled brightly as Kurt looked him up and down a couple of times.

"Hey," Kurt said, smiling slightly.

"I'm Alex."

"Kurt."

"Wanna dance?" Alex asked. He seemed so…normal, Kurt thought, compared to some of the guys he danced with last weekend at Scandals. Excluding Sebastian, he tacked on to his thought. Thinking of Sebastian made his stomach do a weird little flip that he really didn't want to think about.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for some friends," Kurt said. He really wanted to just stick by the bar and have a few more drinks before he could really let loose.

"Just one song?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Maybe later?" Kurt replied.

"Okay. Bye, Kurt," Alex said, giving him a parting smile and Kurt watched him fade away into the crowd of dancers.

Kurt smiled to himself and went back to sipping his appletini. He definitely wasn't used to feeling wanted. Well, by anyone besides Blaine that is. Kurt gave a frustrated sigh at himself for thinking about Blaine. He took a long drag from his glass, finishing off his drink, and turned to the bartender to order another.

"Starting without us, I see," Sebastian said, close to Kurt's ear. "A beer, please," he said to the bartender.

"Well hello to you, too. And yes, I was early," Kurt said, turning to find Sebastian looking annoyingly gorgeous. Behind him stood Nick and Jeff, but also Will and Neil from Dalton. Neither of them were in the Warblers, but Kurt vaguely remembered them from the classes and common rooms. "Hi, guys."

Everyone said their hellos as they approached the bar to get in their orders. Kurt had finished his second martini by the time they all decided to head to the dance floor. It was a very non-couple-like feel, even with Nick and Jeff, as they all danced, still pressed closer than normal because of the packed dance floor.

"Is it later, yet?" Kurt felt the words against his ear. He turned, grinning widely, to find Alex holding his hand out jokingly, like he was about to pull Kurt into a waltz. Kurt giggled and nodded.

"Sure, it's later," he replied, taking Alex's hand and taking a few steps away from his group. They danced amicably to three songs before Kurt pulled away.

"I should be getting back to my friends," Kurt said over the roaring music of the next song.

"Okay, then. Thanks for the dance, Kurt," Alex said, winking and disappearing into the crowd once more. He went back to find Nick and Jeff, pressed close and making out on the dance floor and Will and Neil dancing nearby, but not necessarily together, just moving to the music. Sebastian wasn't with the group, so Kurt went back to the bar, assuming correctly that that was where he disappeared to. He slid next to Sebastian, having minor flashbacks of last weekend.

"Water?" Kurt asked, noting the bottle in Sebastian's hand.

"Yeah, I'm stopping at one beer. I drove here and I don't really have anyone to call like you did last weekend," Sebastian said.

Kurt ordered a water bottle for himself and Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question.

"I already had two appletinis, so I should maybe sober up a bit. My hangover last Sunday was painful," Kurt explained.

"Oh," Sebastian said, looking around awkwardly. "So, do you, uh, want to go back and dance?" Kurt nodded in agreement and Sebastian grabbed hold of his hand and led him back onto the dance floor. Kurt expected to be rejoining Will and Neil at the least, but Sebastian stopped short of where they were, spinning around. Kurt was still walking, so he found himself pressed close against Sebastian's chest as he stilled. Sebastian raised his free hand to grab Kurt's, pulling it onto his waist and leaving it there. He put his own hand against Kurt's neck, gathering a small clump of hair near the base. He kept their other hands entwined and loosely at their sides as Kurt pressed into him closer and began to move enticingly to the music.

Their position did not last long as Kurt eventually pulled his hand from Sebastian's, the hand-holding feeling too intimate. Instead, he allowed his hands to roam across Sebastian's body, gripping tightly at his waist, moving up to graze his sides, around to clutch his back, and back again to grip at his biceps. Meanwhile, Sebastian's hands were doing their own roaming, grasping at the back of Kurt's neck, moving to slide across his shoulders, down his chest, desperately clutching his waist as their half-hard cocks were grinding against each other to the beat of the music.

Kurt leaned in close to Sebastian's ear, his lips just barely touching the lobe as he gathered up all of the liquid courage his appletinis gave him and murmured, "I want you."

Sebastian tensed in shock and Kurt could feel him hardening even more, pressing more firmly against Kurt. He removed his hands from Kurt's waist and before Kurt could really figure out what he was doing, Sebastian was running his fingers through Kurt's hair, pulling Kurt's face closed to his as he leaned in for a kiss.

It was so unlike the tentative, romantic kisses Kurt shared with Blaine. It was rough, needy, and raw as Sebastian sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling lightly before swiping his tongue across the lip and sucking harder. Kurt leaned into the kiss as Sebastian's tongue entered into his mouth, exploring and moving in sync with Kurt's. Sebastian was everywhere, touching and pressing, moving from Kurt's lips to suck and lick along Kurt's neck to a spot right at the edge of Kurt's jaw that made Kurt moan and clutch Sebastian impossibly closer.

Sebastian was panting now as he pulled back slightly. Kurt leaned forward and pressed into another kiss, exploring Sebastian's mouth with licking patterns and drags of teeth across lips this time as the taller boy breathed heavily against him.

Finally, Kurt pulled away to catch his breath and he gazed into Sebastian's eyes to find them impossibly dark and piercing, riddled with want.

"Do you want to go…to the car or something?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"I am not having sex in your car," Kurt said, only slightly indignantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…It seemed…I just thought, uh, just never mind…" Sebastian blushed heavily, stepping back a bit to stop dancing and avoiding Kurt's gaze, clearly thinking he just misread the entire situation.

Kurt sighed, leaning in and murmured against Sebastian's jaw, "I said I'm not having sex in your car. Call me old-fashioned, but I prefer bedrooms." He began trailing teases kisses along Sebastian's jaw, finally leaning into his lips as Sebastian gave a small moan of understanding.

"Oh. We could, um, go back to my house. It'll be empty for a while," Sebastian said.

Kurt pulled back slightly and nodded. Sebastian wasted no time pulling Kurt towards the exit, even though it was still early in the night.

"What about the other guys?" Kurt asked.

"Neil drove, too. They'll go home with him or call a cab if he can't drive," Sebastian said, shrugging it off. Kurt wanted to continue questioning, but he had more important matters at hand. In his right hand, actually, he thought, as Sebastian dragged him into the cool air and towards a stunning black Mercedes convertible, an SL550 if he wasn't mistaken. Kurt stopped short at the passenger seat.

"This is your car?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Pretty, huh?"

"Wow. Yeah, it's pretty on the outside, but I bet it's gorgeous under the hood. 4.6-liter biturbo V-8, 7-speed automatic transmission. Wow." His hands glided across the air over the hood, not daring to actually touch the car.

"You know about cars?" Sebastian looked at him disbelievingly.

"Of course. My dad does own a mechanic shop." Kurt lingered for a moment before he was interrupted.

"So are we going to go or…?"

"Right." Kurt snapped out of it and climbed into the car gently. "Let's go." Sebastian surprised him by wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him close, kissing him deeply for a long moment before turning back to the wheel. He smoothly pulled out of the parking lot and towards Sebastian's house, which Kurt now realized that he had no idea where that might be.

Kurt worked on getting his nerves under control during the fairly short car ride to Sebastian's, which wasn't as difficult as he thought it'd be. There was enough alcohol in his system to help him keep a cool demeanor, but not so much that it was controlling his decisions or otherwise inhibiting him. Pulling into the Smythe residence, Kurt realized just how rich Sebastian's parent were, almost as if he forgot he was riding in a car worth well over a hundred grand.

Sebastian's house was grand and breathtaking, but Kurt tried to not pay any more attention to things that would distract him. Sebastian pulled into a large garage that could hold around twenty cars, but only had about ten. He got out and waited for Kurt, before stepping forward to grasp one of Kurt's hands and pull him into the house. Kurt ignored the grandeur of the Smythe's home and paid attention only on the boy leading him up the stairs to the door at the very end of a long hallway. He hesitated slightly before pushing the door open for Kurt to enter before him in the room.

Sebastian's room was certainly not was Kurt had expected. It was all dark wood with white carpet and bed linens. There weren't any personal photos on the walls or shelves and there weren't really any personal mementos either. A large wood-paneled wall covered the back of the room with a built-in desk to the left and a large window with light curtains took up the right wall. A large white bed lay toward the middle of the room next to a nightstand and a few chairs sat near the window. It was all cold, devoid of intimacy and personality, but breathtaking at the same time. It certainly didn't look like a teenage boy's room.

Sebastian wasted no time coming up behind Kurt, slowly sucking at his neck where small marks were beginning to form and wrapping his arms around the front of Kurt's shirt, tugging upwards. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, but he raised his arms easily. It really hit him that he was in _Sebastian's _room in _Sebastian's_ house, about to actually have sex with _Sebastian_. Any anxiety that he found threatening to bubble make itself known was eased with a deep breath as Kurt turned and began working at Sebastian's clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his pants before Sebastian started working at Kurt's tight skinny jeans. When they both stood in briefs, dicks straining against the fabric, Sebastian crushed his mouth against Kurt's, sighing as Kurt parted his lips and began grasping at his soft, lean body. Kurt forced Sebastian back a few steps, shoving him lightly against the bed, gladly climbing on after Sebastian plopped backwards in awe. Kurt worked over him, teasing and tasting and sucking down Sebastian's neck to his collarbone and slowly down his chest, pausing to flick his tongue over each of Sebastian's nipples, eliciting small moans and twitches. He continued downward, licking down Sebastian's abs and pausing right at the waistline of the briefs. Kurt let his tongue slide just under the band as his hand reached to palm Sebastian's cock through his underwear. It was all sex and want and desire coursing through Kurt, a shocking difference from the intimacy and romance and emotions he was used to feeling during sex.

"Kurt," Sebastian moaned and only then did Kurt realize how responsive he was, squirming under Kurt's touch. Kurt slid the briefs off, stroking Sebastian just once before lowering his lips to lick a long strip along the bottom of Kurt's shaft, his tongue twirling around the head and dipping into the ridge at the tip, gathering the pre-come that had been spilling over. Kurt continued with teasing licks and kisses until Sebastian's chest was entirely flushed with want. Kurt looked up, locking eyes with Sebastian as his lips stretched wide and he began to sink down onto Sebastian's cock until it was hitting the back of his throat. Kurt paused, breathing slowly through his nose as he swallowed around Sebastian, sucking lightly and still moving down centimeter by centimeter until Sebastian's impressive length was completely covered with Kurt's bottom lip touching his balls.

Sebastian dragged in small breaths, not wanting to move when he was so far down Kurt's throat that he was shocked the boy wasn't choking and gagging and sputtering. Kurt moved backward slowly, disengaging himself and starting up a steady rhythm, bobbing on Sebastian's cock as he licked and sucked deeply. He pulled away, stroking the dick with his hand and pulled each of Sebastian's balls into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue. When Kurt began to move his tongue in a figure 8 around the balls, Sebastian's moans deepened.

"Wait, Kurt, no. Stop." Sebastian was panting and Kurt looked at him curiously as he pulled off. "I don't want to come yet. I want to fuck you," he said, transitioning so he was on top, pressing against him while trailing soft nibbles and licks to Kurt's collarbone. He reached down to remove Kurt's briefs, freeing the cock to rest lightly on Kurt's stomach. "Is this okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, please. Sebastian, fuck me," Kurt said, breathless and desperate as Sebastian reached over to rustle in his nightstand. Kurt heard the tell-tale sound of the bottle of lube opening and he felt a slicked up finger press against his hole, teasing slightly before pressing in fully. Kurt didn't realize until then that he had been a bit nervous and on edge, but he relaxed completely, loosening and moaning and pressing down for more. Sebastian gave him more, pressing another finger into Kurt, scissoring and twirling them slightly. Kurt was squirming under his touch, tight and not nearly ready, but wanting more.

"More. A third finger, Sebastian," Kurt moaned, fucking himself down on Sebastian's fingers who was more than willing to comply, slowly opening Kurt even more with a third finger. He stroked Kurt's cock slowly and crooked his fingers, dragging them downwards. Kurt let out a loud exclamation of unintelligible words when Sebastian hit his prostate.

"I'm ready. I'm ready. Just come on," Kurt begged. Sebastian smiled, clearly pleased with himself as he ripped open a condom and slowly rolled it on. He pressed against Kurt's entrance, pausing for just a second before Kurt was pushing down lightly, urging Sebastian forward.

Sebastian pressed in at an achingly slow pace, allowing Kurt to adjust to the intrusion and himself to adjust to the tight heat. He watched Kurt, waiting, until Kurt nodded slightly and whispered, "I'm good. _Move_."

Sebastian did so obligingly, pulling back and thrusting gently into Kurt, again and again, gaining momentum dragging against Kurt's prostate, his moans mingling with Kurt's murmurs of _ohgodfastersogoodharder._ They were both painfully close when Sebastian paused after a particularly good thrust.

"Hey, Seb. Plane landed early so we—oh. Damn it, Sebastian. Lock your door." Sebastian turned, still balls deep in Kurt with no sheet or blanket covering them as he watched his mom retreat from his doorway. Kurt blushed so deeply that he was pretty sure his face and his dick were the only two body parts receiving any blood. Sebastian turned toward him, slightly red.

"So…that was my mom," he said smirking, as though it wasn't that awkward, just amusing.

"Oh my God. I can't believe…I…," Kurt sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence, until, "Get out of me."

"Wait, what?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"I said get out of me." Kurt pushed lightly and Sebastian pulled out, rolling onto his back and Kurt bolted up, gathering his clothes from the floor and pulling them on, not caring how messy he looked at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian whined from the bed.

"I am just…going," Kurt said, pulling on his shoes and combing his fingers through his hair. "Can I escape through the window?" he asked, eyeing it tentatively.

Sebastian laughed tightly, still frustrated. "I actually used to always sneak out through the window. You walk down the roof a few steps and there's a drain pipe that you can shimmy down." He got up, taking off the condom and pulling on his briefs as Kurt moved to the window. "Wait, I didn't think you were serious. You really don't have to go through the window."

"Yes, I do. There is no fucking way I am stepping anywhere near your mother," Kurt said, pulling open the window and hoisting one leg through it before turning back. "This was…I'm…I…" Kurt finally gave up and just swung another leg through the window, muttering a good-bye as he stepped down the roof and eyed the rain pipe. He tugged it a little and it seemed sturdy, so he stepped off the roof, grasping the pipe tightly. He glanced up to see Sebastian staring after him as he slid down slowly, jumping the last few feet. It wasn't the most gentle of landings, but at this point embarrassment, adrenaline, and a bit of alcohol absorbed any pain he might have usually felt. Sebastian watched from his window as Kurt navigated across his lawn and out of sight.

**Update 7/6: I had links to Seb's car and bedroom, but I didn't realize fanfiction didn't allow the links, and I can't figure out how to nicely get past this, so to see them you can visit the story at my livejournal (same penname: VindictiveMinds), since they allowed the links. I especially want you all to see Seb's room because I'm kind of in love with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving everyone hanging last chapter, but that scene was written in my head long before I decided to make a fic out of it, so even as I wrote, wanting to change how things played out for our boys, I just couldn't do it. I'm not sure what exactly to put warnings for since I've seen everything from oral to barebacking to rimming as warnings on fics, but I figure this is NC-17, so know that anything goes. I'll put warnings up if I plan to do anything extreme, I suppose. Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying it so far! I appreciate all of your feedback.**

Sebastian groaned as he woke, light streaming through the thinly veiled curtains on his window. He scolded himself for forgetting to pull the thicker shades closed. He supposed he was a little distracted last night. It was nice to have all of his memories from the previous night flooding back to him. This was a convenience he wasn't usually able to enjoy due to his often frightening consumption of alcohol.

Remembering the events of last night didn't mean Sebastian knew exactly what to do with them in his head. Whatever he had hoped for, it still went against everything he had expected. He certainly didn't think the night would end with having sex with Kurt in his bed. He didn't know Kurt that well, but he was pretty sure going home and sleeping with random friends wasn't part of his usual character. Though, Kurt had been the one to initiate it, Sebastian thought, remembering him lean in, breathing hot and heavy against Sebastian's ear as he told him, "I want you," and technically, Kurt wasn't even really a friend. Well, maybe.

The Karofsky incident changed Sebastian and while his general lifestyle didn't change, he began to understand consequences of his decisions. He was able to mend things with Blaine, but what he didn't expect was mending things with Kurt. He didn't even realize he cared until afterwards when they had become…acquaintances, for lack of a more fitting word. It was when the three of them all hung out together with a bunch of other Warblers that he saw Kurt's real personality, bitchiness much less noticeable. The hateful part of their banter changed and he actually considered himself finally able to tolerate Kurt for extended periods of time. They weren't friends, no, but they weren't enemies or even just indifferent to each other. Sebastian thought Kurt was just starting to trust him to be alone with Blaine when they had broken up.

That was certainly a shock to Sebastian. The two had seemed pretty solid with all of his failed attempts at seducing Blaine, but maybe he was seducing the wrong member of the couple, Sebastian thought now, the scent of Kurt's cologne still on his sheets. As inviting as that scent might be, he didn't need any reminders of his one night stands in his bed, not that Kurt could even really count.

Sebastian rolled himself out of bed, ripping off his sheets and depositing them in the linen basket for the maid as he made his way downstairs. His mother, Elizabeth, was at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee and reading some magazine for middle-aged housewives while his sister, Sadie, sat next to her eating a bowl of cereal.

"You're up early," his mother commented, looking up at Sebastian.

"Forgot to close my shades," Sebastian muttered, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Where's your new beau? Won't he be joining us for coffee and breakfast?" Sadie chirped mockingly. Clearly his mom told Sadie. He could only imagine their conversation after his mom ran downstairs to inform Sadie of what she walked in on. They gossiped together way too much for Sebastian's liking.

"Hardly my beau. And he escaped through the window and down the drain pipe after you guys decided to get home two hours before you said you would."

"Not our fault. Your dad had some work emergency," Elizabeth said, with clear contempt in her voice that said she didn't consider it an emergency. "So, he called Jean-Paul to move up our take-off time. Your Mémère was furious. She apparently wanted to take us out for dessert at some patisserie her friend just opened, so she threw a fit. You know how she always likes to pick a fight with her son, though."

Sebastian grumbled in understanding as he sat down next to his mother and sister.

"Enough about our night, though," Sadie interjected. "How was your night? You still have sex hair, I see."

"That would be sleep hair, Sadie. I did take a shower last night, thank you."

"Did he really escape through the window?" she asked.

"No," Sebastian replied sarcastically. "He's upstairs hiding in my closet."

Sadie burst out in laughter and it took Sebastian a moment before he understood and release a chuckle.

"Like you would know anything about hiding in a closet," Sadie grinned and punched her brother playfully as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. Elizabeth smiled and rolled her eyes at her children's exchange.

"In all seriousness, Seb, please lock your damn door," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I will," Sebastian promised.

"You're lucky it was me and not your father," Elizabeth told him.

"You say that like Dad ever comes into my room," Sebastian said, putting his coffee cup in the sink. Elizabeth grumbled this time as Sebastian began to retreat to his room.

"Don't forget that we're doing dinner with Uncle Todd tonight," Elizabeth yelled after him.

"You know I'm not going," Sebastian shouted back.

"I'll make him behave, I swear."

"Not going to happen." Sebastian heard his mother's sigh from halfway up the stairs, but it didn't matter. He was already starting to form other plans, anyway.

The first time Sebastian invited Kurt out with him to Scandals it had been a rash decision. Kurt looked upset and he had gotten used to hanging out with him and some of the other Warblers, so why not? The second time, though…Sebastian didn't have "rash decision" as an excuse. It was more like…once Sebastian had his eyes set on something, it didn't leave his mind until he got it. This was how it worked with all of the guys he hooked up with. He saw them at the bar or on the dance floor and it was like his brain told him, "target acquired." Being blessed with his handsome face, hot body, and charming personality, it wasn't usually a challenge to seal the deal and then move on. He had a few hookups that he'd sleep with on more than one occasion, but for the most part he always got bored and got rid of them sooner or later. Blaine was one of the only targets that Sebastian didn't eventually sleep with and it took almost blinding the guy to finally stop thinking of him as a potential hookup. Blaine aside, though, it was rare for the whole process to take more than maybe two meetings at the bar.

Kurt was different, though, because Sebastian knew Kurt. When the hell did he become a target? Sebastian supposed it was when they had started dancing last weekend. He certainly wasn't expecting that, but Kurt was pretty hot when he wasn't being such a snarky bitch and maybe that was solidified when watching Kurt, inebriated and free, and dancing in a way Sebastian really hadn't expected. So, "target acquired," his brain thought, but Kurt wasn't like that, or so Sebastian thought. He figured that eventually he'd hook up with Kurt, but it happening so quickly was a surprise for Sebastian.

Only, he didn't _actually _seal the deal, he thought. He couldn't help but still feel incredibly frustrated at the way last night ended, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Once someone said no, it meant no, even if it was in the middle of sex. So in the end, it didn't really count, and Sebastian couldn't get this thought out of his head. It was this reasoning that encouraged him to text Kurt.

(12:12) Sebastian: So…I think we have some unfinished business. ;)

(12:27) Kurt: Do we, now?

(12:29) Sebastian: Yep. My family is going to be out for a few hours tonight, so you should come over. I can pick you up and we could grab some drinks first if you want.

(12:50) Kurt: I think I'd like to have my car this time with full ability to drive it. I had to stumble around to find a point of reference last night before I could call a cab. Besides, let's not deviate from what we know this is.

Sebastian bit back a smile. He was calling Kurt over for a booty call and Kurt was saying yes.

(12:55) Sebastian: Deal. Be here at 6.

Five-thirty came around and Sebastian was seeing his mother and sister to the door.

"Sure you don't want to come, Seb?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmmm, let me think," Sebastian pretended to consider it. "Dinner with an uncle who keeps trying to set me up with some female intern from his office. Not going to happen."

"Your dad will be there," she reminded him.

"You're just giving me reasons to not go," Sebastian said.

"You haven't seen him since before we left for Paris. I don't know when he'll get back tonight. He has to go into the office again after dinner."

"I love you, mom," Sebastian said, dismissing her arguments. "Besides, I have plans. Which reminds me, please work on the whole knocking thing."

"Ugh, Sebastian. I did not need to know that," Elizabeth said, smacking him lightly. "Good-bye. You will be missed," she promised, kissing his cheek and following Sadie to the car who waved on her way out. Sebastian waved lightly before shutting the door behind her.

The half hour felt like a ridiculously long wait and Sebastian wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this wound up after inviting a guy over, but eventually his phone vibrated with a text message.

(6:03) Kurt: I'm here.

Sebastian opened his front door to find Kurt leaning against the wall.

"Doorbell didn't work, babe?" Sebastian smirked.

Kurt made a noise of disgust as he stepped inside. "Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, babe. So, do you, uh, want something to eat or something?" Sebastian asked awkwardly.

"What did I say about not deviating?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "Anyone home?"

"Nope. They'll be out for a few hours."

"Good," Kurt murmured, reaching up to kiss Sebastian and turning them so Sebastian was pressed against the door. Kurt caught him off guard, kissing him deeply and unbuttoning his jeans. Before he moved onto the zipper, though, he was pulling Sebastian forwards by his belt loops before reaching to grab his wrist and pull him up the stairs.

Once inside Sebastian's room Kurt locked the door behind them and they wasted no time in undressing each other. Jeans were pulled down and shirts were ripped off as Sebastian pushed Kurt down onto the bed. He smiled and licked over the light marks he made last night, sucking new ones onto Kurt's smooth and otherwise flawless skin. He nipped lightly at the skin on each of Kurt's hipbones before traveling to the center and dipping down smoothly onto Kurt's cock. Kurt released a moan as Sebastian sucked with Kurt hot and heavy on his tongue. He bobbed gently for a few minutes as Kurt's hands snaked through his hair, not pulling or guiding him, just resting lightly.

Sebastian pulled off with a pop and flipped Kurt over quickly as he hissed at the sudden sensitivity. He spread Kurt's legs with one hand as he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand with the other. After slicking up his fingers he pressed a finger in gently, fucking in as Kurt rocked his hips back. Sebastian was taken aback again at how tight Kurt was. He slowly pressed another finger in, opening slightly and reveling in the way Kurt's muscles contracted against his fingers. He added a third finger and smirked at Kurt who was still groaning and pressing back for more.

"On your knees," Sebastian ordered, pulling his fingers out and gripping at Kurt's waist to help him up. Kurt complied quickly, glancing back to watch Sebastian and sucking in a breath as he saw what Sebastian was about to do.

Sebastian spread Kurt's cheeks wide as he dipped his head down. He stuck his tongue out, tracing a slow, teasing circle around Kurt's hole. Kurt groaned Sebastian's name as he finally stuck his tongue in, fucking him with it shallowly. He twirled his tongue teasingly.

"Sebastian, fuck me," Kurt begged finally. Sebastian stopped to bite Kurt's ass gently as he pulled on a condom and covered himself with lube.

"Whatever you say, babe," Sebastian said as he pushed into Kurt. He could feel the tension receding gently off of him as he adjusted, still blown away by how tight Kurt was. He didn't wait as long this time before pulling back and slamming into Kurt. His moans intermingled with Kurt's as he built up a momentum, gripping at Kurt's waist as he slammed in again and again. He positioned himself to drag against Kurt's prostate and he felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. He watched Kurt's arms get shakier and weaker and he finally reached around to grab Kurt's cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Kurt was coming, hot and hard over Sebastian's hands. It was Kurt's muscles constricting around Sebastian's cock while he came that finally sent Sebastian over the edge, groaning as they both collapsed.

They spent a minute catching their breath before Sebastian slowly eased himself out of Kurt, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash by his bed. He slowly nuzzled into Kurt's side, who was still laying face down with his arms and legs sprawled out. Kurt flipped over quickly, and lifted himself off the bed. He began to pull on his clothes, not as urgently as the last time.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, groaning slightly.

"Going," Kurt replied. "Through the front door this time," he added.

Sebastian swallowed his pout. "Fine. I'm not leading you to the door. I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out, actually."

Kurt chuckled at that. "I'll find my way out. This was great. Text me when you have an empty house again."

And so he did. For the next three weeks Sebastian would text Kurt three to four times a week when Sadie and his mother would leave for dinner or shopping days or a movie and since his dad was at the office all of the time anyway, this left Sebastian with the house to himself for a few hours. Kurt would come over, they'd fuck, and Kurt would be gone in five to ten minutes, tops. Sometimes they'd chat for a bit before and Sebastian was finding himself starting to really enjoy Kurt's company, but after they had sex Kurt acted like he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Sebastian did everything he could to pretend like he didn't care, which really, why should he, he asked himself, but he didn't really get it. Especially after three weeks. It was the longest Sebastian had ever had regular sex with anyone and Kurt was kind of his friend anyway, so it bothered him that Kurt would rush out like he was ashamed or regretful or something. He couldn't have too many regrets, though, if he kept coming back. He'd asked Kurt once, why he always left so quickly, but Kurt just replied that he had things to do and didn't want to laze around in bed all day or evening.

It was after one of the days when Kurt and Sebastian didn't really talk before ripping each other's clothes off on their way to Sebastian's room when Sebastian left his room before Kurt could get up to grab a wash cloth to wipe off Kurt's stomach. He had just finished and collapsed back under the covers when Kurt got up, pulling on his jeans. Kurt was just reaching for his shirt when the door opened.

"Hey, Seb. Your dad is coming—oh. Oh, hi," Elizabeth said, standing slightly surprised in the doorway. "You're the one from a few weeks ago. I remember you. That's nice," she said, giving Sebastian a small, fond smile. Sebastian watched as the blood drained from Kurt's face as he pulled on his shirt roughly and began looking around for his shoes, trying not to make eye contact. "Anyway, Seb, your dad is coming to dinner, which we're having at five instead of six because your sister is going to some event at her friend's church."

Sebastian makes an unbelieving sound. "Sadie's going to church? She probably just wants to hook up with some hot Christian boy." He glances over at Kurt who is now on his knees searching for his other shoe under Sebastian's bed and behind his curtains.

"Leave your sister alone. And sweetie," Elizabeth said, addressing Kurt. "I think the other shoe you're looking for is at the top of the stairs." Kurt stood, face now bright red as he muttered a thank you. "You know, you don't have to escape down the drain pipe just because I saw you. In fact, you're welcome to stay for dinner. I'm making my famous vegan ravioli." Kurt looked at Sebastian desperately, searching for any excuse to use.

"Don't worry," Sebastian said. "Either my dad or I will always throw a few pieces of chicken on the grill so Mom can't poison us with her vegan agenda."

Kurt laughed uncomfortably as he looked back and forth from Sebastian's mother to Sebastian. "Sure," he said finally, swallowing the lump in his throat. Sebastian smirked at him, knowing how awkward Kurt felt and feeling a bit of amusement at it.

Sebastian took comfort in the fact that even though his parents had never really met anyone he was sleeping with, aside from the few times his mom walked in on him, Kurt was definitely feeling more uncomfortable at the idea, visibly squirming as he tried to tame his messy sex hair.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Okay, then. It'll be ready in about 45 minutes. I'll see you boys then." She closed the door behind her and Sebastian turned to look at Kurt who was glaring murderously at him.

"What?" Sebastian finally asked.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"You backing me in a corner by reinforcing your mother's invitation to dinner. You couldn't have come up with some excuse?" Kurt snapped, moving to sit in one of the chairs by the window.

"You could've said no. I don't control your decisions," Sebastian argued back.

"Well you made it awfully hard to say no and still look polite."

"I didn't do anything. You could've been a complete bitch to her instead of me if you wanted to and you could still leave if you want to," Sebastian said.

"No, I'll be fine. I already said yes." Kurt gave up, putting his head in his hands.

"You know... we still have forty-five minutes until dinner. You want to lock the door and re-join me in bed?" Sebastian said with a grin.

"Having sex with you while your parents are downstairs is the last thing I want to do right now, but nice try. Come on. Put some clothes on and let's go take a walk or something," Kurt said, throwing Sebastian's jeans at him.

They spent a while getting ready (Kurt complaining at Sebastian's lack of products as he tried to fix his hair), and made their way outside to walk around the grounds of Sebastian's property.

Kurt was commenting on a small pond when he turned to see Sebastian gazing at him curiously.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Why did you and Blaine break up?"

"That was out of nowhere," Kurt said, folding his arms and closing off a bit.

"Not really. I've been wondering for a while, but it's not really one of the things we talk about. Will you tell me?" Sebastian asked.

"There isn't much to tell. He didn't trust me."

"Did you give him a reason to not trust you?"

"No," Kurt answered indignantly. "Well, I don't know. There was this one time where I was texting this other guy behind his back and since then it just kind of spiraled, I guess. I really thought we were okay, though, but apparently he didn't agree. I may have made an offhand comment to a friend about feeling tied down, but I didn't really mean it. I don't know." Kurt sighed.

"Oh," Sebastian replied, absorbed by his thoughts on Kurt's answer. "Do you still see him?" He was being stupid, he told himself as he awaited Kurt's answer. It really shouldn't matter either way.

"No," Kurt said. Sebastian let out a small breath. "I literally haven't talked to him since he left my house over a month ago."

Sebastian hummed in response, not sure what to say to the answer to the question that he shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"Seb!" a voice called from a distance. "Come in. Dinner's ready!"

Dinner passed without much incident. Sebastian finally formally introduced Kurt to his mother, father, and Sadie. His father was pleasant, but distant as usual and his mother wasn't too overwhelmingly embarrassing. Sadie was another story, though. She was energetic and bubbly, fawning over Kurt like he was a shiny new toy. She captured him in conversation for most of the night, sharing their love of pop culture and fashion, with Kurt only pulling away long enough to obviously impress his parents and to grin at Sebastian.

After dinner Kurt offered to help Sebastian with clearing the table and Sadie followed, a sure sign of imminent danger, Sebastian thought.

"I like you, Kurt," Sadie was saying.

"Well, I like you, too, Sadie," he replied.

"You don't get it. Seb has never brought a boyfriend to dinner before," she said.

"Sadie," Sebastian warned and Sadie gave him a knowing look and shot him a wink. Kurt didn't reply, busying himself in the dishes.

Once everything was just about cleared up, Sadie's phone chimed.

"Ali's here. I'm out," she said, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to grab her stuff.

"I should be heading home, too," Kurt said, wiping his hands off and going out with Sebastian following close behind.

Kurt thanked Sebastian's parents for dinner, politely agreeing to come by again, and walked out the front door. Sebastian saw Ali's car pull up with two of her other friends, all clearly dressed for a Saturday night party rather than bible study. Sadie rushed out of the house with a backpack slung over shoulder, obviously full of the clothes she'd be changing into. Her floor length skirt and high-necked blouse was a nice cover-up to get past Dad out of the house, though.

"Have fun at 'church,'" Sebastian stage-whispered sarcastically as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Seb," she said. "Love you. Bye, Kurt."

"Wait, Sadie. Just don't…you know. Be careful or whatever," Sebastian said, trying to get his brotherly advice out without sounding lame, but also getting his point across.

"I know," she said grimly.

"I like your sister," Kurt said as they watched her hop into the car and drive away.

"You would have a lot in common with a fifteen year old girl, wouldn't you?" Sebastian teased. Kurt smacked him lightly.

"Your sister is an interesting girl. She's so vivacious."

"Yes, vivacious is a good description. You could also say loud, crazy, relentlessly cheerful," Sebastian said, walking Kurt to his car. They stopped and Sebastian leaned against the driver's side door.

"Yes, well. She is those things, too," Kurt said, looking around awkwardly. Sebastian had never walked him out before and he was blocking Kurt's way into his car. "So, uh, good night."

"Good night," Sebastian said, still not moving. He waited a few seconds before leaning forward and capturing Kurt in a kiss. It wasn't that they didn't usually kiss. They kissed every time Kurt came over, but never after sex, so this was definitely new territory.

Kurt was tense at first, but after a few seconds of Sebastian sucking lightly on his lower lip and a swipe of his tongue, Kurt was parting his lips, sighing slightly and visibly relaxing. Sebastian kissed him deeply, sliding their tongues together and moving his hands to cradle Kurt's face. The urgency that they usually felt when kissing as they ripped each other's clothes off was gone. They stood in the warm summer air, kissing like they had no other needs in the world, like they could just stand here doing this all night. Finally, after what could have been a few minutes or an hour, Sebastian pulled back, leaving short, chaste presses to Kurt's lips and finally dropping his hands.

Kurt looked thoroughly breathless, taking a small step back. Sebastian just watched him for a moment as he caught his breath.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he said, finally tearing his eyes away and retreating into his house.

Kurt just nodded after him, stumbling into his car and heading home. He waited until he was safely in bed before allowing him to reflect on the night.

_What the hell was that?_ was the only coherent thought he could come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

The lines were blurring. Kurt knew this, but he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. He went into this "situation" with a clear head. Well, technically he was tipsy the first time, but every time after that he had a clear head. He described things simply to himself. He was upset. Having sex with Sebastian is really good. Now he's not so upset. There isn't anything else to it but that.

Except there is. He wasn't just fucking Sebastian anymore. They chatted more than Kurt thought he could ever get used to and a few days ago they watched a movie together. A movie. Together. This is not what Kurt had signed up for. He signed up for sex, that's it, and ever since dinner with Sebastian's family the thickly drawn line between having a fuck buddy and boyfriend was blurring and Kurt didn't like it.

It was stupid and naïve to think of Sebastian Smythe in the same sentence as the word _boyfriend _anyway. He certainly wasn't boyfriend material and he had probably never even heard of the word monogamy. He wasn't the kind of guy you give half of your heart to, trusting he won't toss it aside. Sebastian was the type of guy you wasted away a summer with, having sex and finding a way to occupy your time as you waited for fall to come and life to begin again.

They'd been sleeping together for almost a month and a half when one afternoon Kurt and Sebastian were laying in Sebastian's bed, neither one wanting to get up and put clothes on even though they had finished a half an hour ago. Sebastian was curled to Kurt's side, head resting against his chest and running his hand across Kurt's stomach as Kurt's fingers combed through his hair. Kurt's phone rang shrilly and they both jumped at the harsh intrusion to the quiet. Kurt groaned and stretched over, still managing to keep himself horizontal as he grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled out his phone. His face pinched when he saw who was calling and rolled over completely so Sebastian wasn't touching him.

"Hello?" he answered. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and mouthed _who is it? _but Kurt ignored him.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice chimed.

"Yes…? Hi."

"Hi," Blaine said. There was a slight pause. "Where are you?"

"Uh…I'm at a friend's. Why?" Kurt glanced nervously at Sebastian who was watching him curiously.

"I just went by your house and you weren't there. Finn said he didn't know where you'd gone, either."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm not at home. Why did you go by my house?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to see you. And talk to you," Blaine said and Kurt could hear the traces of hurt still lingering in his voice.

"Blaine…" Kurt said cautiously. Sebastian slumped down on his bed almost immediately. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? It's been a long time and we still haven't really talked, you know? I just…I know you're leaving in like a month and I want to see you before then."

"Okay. I'm, uh…I'll meet you at the Lima Bean in an hour, okay?" Kurt glanced at Sebastian who was completely closed off at this point.

"Okay. See you then." Kurt hung up the phone without a parting word.

"So you're going to see Blaine?" Sebastian asked, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"What's it to you?" Kurt asked as he got up to start getting dressed. Sebastian just shrugged.

"Can we still fuck even if you two get back together?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"I'm not getting back together with him, Bas. And if we did, the answer would've been no." Kurt sighed as he fixed his hair in the mirror. "But we're not, so it doesn't matter." Sebastian just nodded as he pulled on his briefs.

"I'll let myself out," Kurt told him, moving toward the door. Sebastian caught his wrist, spinning him around and leaning in for a kiss. It was tentative at first as Sebastian moved his lips against Kurt's, grabbing a small tuft of Kurt's perfectly fixed and coiffed hair. He raised his other hand to brush against Kurt's collar bone where marks had almost completely faded (Kurt had finally told him he couldn't make any more marks on him because as much as he loved scarves, it was getting much too warm). Kurt brought his hands up to clutch at Sebastian's shoulders, trapping them as he pressed himself closer. Good-bye kisses were another thing Kurt had to re-enforce a line on after Sebastian kissed him after the family dinner. A kiss on the lips after sex screamed intimacy in a way that riding Sebastian's cock or deep throating didn't and Kurt wasn't really comfortable with it.

He couldn't help but respond to Sebastian, though, which is why he had made a point of verbally communicating this. Even though it made him feel emotionally disconnected and even a little slutty, he told Sebastian that he didn't like kissing after sex the night after Kurt met Sebastian's family. He knew that once Sebastian was kissing him he wasn't going to be able to pull away, which was exactly what was happening. The lines were blurring.

Sebastian lingered with the kiss, still keeping Kurt pressed closely with his hand wrapped in Kurt's hair as they pulled their lips apart and spent a minute just breathing each other's air.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Sebastian asked, rolling his hips a little to grind against Kurt's.

"I need to get going…and I don't think I have the energy for round four," Kurt said breathlessly. "Besides, I told you…"

"I know," Sebastian said, a tiny bit of annoyance slipping into his voice. "All you had to do was pull away though." Kurt stepped back and disengaged himself at that.

"Well I'm going to go. Maybe you should think about the rules while I'm gone."

"Rules? As in plural? I thought it was just 'no kissing after sex,'" Sebastian said with an innocent smile.

"Which you have broken, clearly. Also, there's 'no deviating.' We established that early on. I'm sure there are more, but I can't quite think of them."

"Did I leave you a little speechless, babe?" Sebastian smirked.

"'No calling me babe.' I think that was established pretty early on, too, but you don't really follow that one, either," Kurt said reprovingly.

"I can't help it. You are a babe," Sebastian said, winking and taking a step forward.

"Nope," Kurt said, shaking his head and taking a few steps back. "No more rule breaking for today. I'll show myself out."

"Tomorrow, then," Sebastian called after him.

Kurt's fingers gripped the wheel as he drove slowly, trying to prepare himself. He couldn't figure out what it was that Blaine wanted to talk about. It had been almost two months since they broke up and they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Was he hoping Kurt had something to say? Kurt thought about that for most of the drive and couldn't really think of anything he wanted to tell Blaine. He successfully managed to keep his mind occupied for the past month and a half. The short car ride was not enough time to come up with anything of substance to say.

He pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and shut off his car, just sitting for a moment. Blaine's car was already there and Kurt couldn't help but flashback to the hundreds of times just like this one where he went to meet Blaine for coffee. Except this time was different. He wasn't meeting his close friend-turned-boyfriend. It was his ex. Such a weird word, he thought as he made his way into the coffee shop. Ex. It was the word he had to apply to the curly-haired boy who sat at his and Kurt's usual table, tracing a finger around his coffee lid nervously. Kurt was surprised to find his heart break a little more when he saw a second coffee cup at the place where Kurt was supposed to sit. He took a deep breath and moved to sit down.

"Hey," Kurt said. Blaine glanced up, tension fading slightly.

"Hey." Kurt took a tentative sip. Perfect as usual.

"So…how are you?" Kurt asked. He figured they could stick with the easy questions first.

"Honestly? I'm horrible. I really miss you, Kurt." So much for the easy questions.

"I…what? It's been almost two months. You haven't even texted me before this," Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine replied. "I was trying really hard not to, but just knowing that the time for you to leave for New York is coming sooner and sooner was really starting to freak me out. I just couldn't stop thinking about how once you were gone I wasn't going to be able to see you and, I don't know…talk…make things right."

"There's nothing to make right, Blaine," Kurt told him.

"Don't you miss me?" Blaine asked with those horrible puppy-dog eyes that Kurt thought should really be outlawed.

"Of course I miss you," Kurt said, reaching across the table to touch Blaine's hand. "But that doesn't change anything. We broke up because you couldn't trust me. If you couldn't trust me when we lived a few miles from each other, there is no way you can trust me when I am New York."

"I was stupid, Kurt. Of course I can trust you. I just…I don't know."

"Blaine, please don't…don't do this," Kurt pleaded. Blaine saw the hardness in Kurt's eyes and knew his mind was made up. Blaine nodded slowly.

"You're right. I just…I miss you as a friend, too. Could we just try and be friends? Not talking to you at all has really sucked."

Kurt smiled gently. "Yeah. Of course we can be friends."

"Well, look who it is," a snarky voice called and Kurt automatically tensed and withdrew his hand from Blaine's. "Blaine. Haven't seen you around in a while." Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat closer to Kurt than would have been normal.

"Uh, hey, Sebastian." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced back and forth to where Sebastian was giving his signature smirk and Kurt was shifting uncomfortably, looking furious.

"How've you been? You know, Nick was just asking Kurt and I why you hadn't been hanging with the old crew lately, wasn't he?" Sebastian said as he sipped his coffee, putting too much emphasis on _Kurt and I_. He turned to Kurt, eyes twinkling with humor and a hint of aggressiveness.

"Sebastian, I swear to God…" Kurt warned. Blaine stayed silent, watching the exchange.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sebastian asked with an all-to-innocent expression. Blaine raised his eyebrows, but remained speechless.

"Seriously, Bas, go the fuck home and leave me alone or I will come up with some creative ways to hurt you." Sebastian faltered at Kurt's murderous glare, so unlike the bitchy looks he was used to getting.

"Woah, okay," Sebastian said, raising his hands in defeat. "I just wanted to stop by and see my friend, Blaine, here. Well, good-bye to you both." Kurt said nothing, just waiting and watching Sebastian retreat to the parking lot.

"What the hell was that, Kurt?" Blaine finally spoke.

"That was Sebastian being a jerk as usual," Kurt said, trying to dismiss the whole exchange.

"You guys are dating?" Blaine looked confused at even asking that question.

"What? No," Kurt answered quickly. "I mean…not really, no."

"I thought you'd at least wait until New York before being with other people," Blaine said, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"You went out with Colin a week after we broke up," Kurt reminded him.

"I went on one date to try to get over you and it was horrible. I spent the entire time thinking about you and comparing you two and just generally being miserable while having to plaster a fake smile on my face, which is why I haven't gone on another one even though I've been asked out a couple of times."

"I'm sorry." Kurt wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. It just seemed strangely appropriate.

"And with Sebastian? Of all people? You hated that I forgave him for the whole Slushie incident. Now look at you, dating the guy who almost blinded me," Blaine said, his eyes watering and blurry.

"Don't be like that, Blaine. If you forgave him, why can't I? And besides, we aren't actually dating. Just…hanging out, I guess." Blaine sat thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he finally asked.

Kurt opened his mouth, leaving it hanging open before he closed it, unable to think of a suitable answer. Blaine just nodded, having gotten his answer anyway.

"I'm going to go. I should've never asked to see you." Blaine moved to get up.

"Blaine, wait." He turned expectantly. Kurt searched for the right words to make everything right and he wished he could just reach out and wipe the tears from Blaine's face. "I'm just…I'm sorry." Blaine nodded before leaving without another word. Kurt let his head fall into his hands, not wanting to move.

Kurt finally picked himself up and drove home. He was just putting his key in his front door when a voice made him jump.

"Hey." He turned to find Sebastian standing on the steps to his porch, head down and hands in his pockets.

"Where the hell did you even come from?" Kurt asked, still a little shocked.

"I was kind of hiding around the side of your house. If you came back with Blaine I was going to leave," Sebastian admitted.

"Oh. Well, hey."

"Look, I'm really sorry, Kurt. I just…I don't know. I kind of made a rash decision to show up and didn't really think of how mad you'd be at me." Sebastian looked truly apologetic, but Kurt didn't want to buy it just yet.

"Well I am mad at you. That needs to be another rule. No showing up when I'm talking to my ex-boyfriend and making any suggestive comments, no matter how tame," Kurt said.

"So we still have rules, then? You're not completely kicking me to the curb?" Sebastian asked in a way that was obvious he was trying to be nonchalant and sarcastic, but his hope leaked through.

"No," Kurt said begrudgingly. "Not completely." Sebastian grinned, his face completely lacking in the sarcastic sneer he usually held.

"So…can I come in? I never have seen the fabulous abode that is Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said.

"Uh…I was kind of just planning on taking a nap," Kurt said.

"I could use a nap. I'm kind of tired after three rounds earlier, too," Sebastian winked. Kurt hesitated, but ultimately opened the door and waved him in. He called out for Finn, but found the house empty. His dad was still in D.C. until much later that night.

Kurt went up to his room and reluctantly let Sebastian in. Sebastian lost himself in looking at the pictures on the wall while Kurt undressed and threw on a pair of pajama pants. He was climbing into bed when Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Aw, I missed the show," he whined, stripping down to his briefs and climbing into bed beside Kurt. He tucked himself into Kurt's side, resting his cheek on his stomach and listening to him breathe. Sebastian lifted his head slightly and pressed gentle kisses, trailing along his ribs. He traced each rib with the tip of his finger, barely touching Kurt's skin as he moved down to trace Kurt's belly button.

"Do I need to put on a shirt?" Kurt asked. Sebastian started to realize that Kurt's chest was rising and falling much smaller as he dragged in tiny breaths. "Am I too distracting?" Sebastian smiled and hummed against his skin. He wiped his palm across Kurt's chest as if he were erasing all of his touches and kisses.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave." He settled back down on Kurt's chest. Kurt moved his hand to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair in a motion to soothe himself. Allowing Sebastian to come upstairs was probably a bad idea, he thought. He had yet to fall asleep in Sebastian's presence, even for a small nap post-orgasm. It seemed to leave him too vulnerable.

Somewhere between stroking Sebastian's hair and thinking about how to regain boundaries he drifted off to sleep.

"Kurt," Sebastian said urgently, shaking him awake.

"Mmm?" Kurt hummed, eyes still closed.

"Someone just called your name. Someone's home." Kurt shot up in his bed and he heard it. His dad was calling his name and trotting loudly up the stairs.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit." Kurt glanced around his room wildly. His dad was too close to his door for Sebastian to have time to hide anywhere or even put on pants. "Just…shit. Don't say anything."

"Hey, Kiddo," Burt opened the door, grinning happily. His expression faded when he saw his son in bed with some guy he had never met.

"Hey, Dad. I was just taking a nap," Kurt said, heart hammering through his chest. "This is, uh…this is Sebastian." Kurt gestured weakly at the boy who was laying with the covers pulled completely up to his neck. Sebastian smiled slightly.

"We, uh…we took an earlier plane," Burt said as an explanation. Kurt was pretty sure he was having flashbacks to finding Blaine in his bed the morning after Rachel's crazy party junior year. "I'll, uhm, just see you downstairs then." He closed the door gently.

Kurt looked to Sebastian who was grinning stupidly.

"At least we weren't naked and in the middle of sex," Sebastian said optimistically. Kurt just groaned and covered his head with his blanket. Sebastian followed him under the covers.

"Hi," Sebastian said, still grinning as he ducked a small kiss to the middle of Kurt's chest. Sebastian moved to be laying flat against Kurt's body, head still level with his ribs as he rested his chin and looked into Kurt's eyes. The moment wasn't sexual and the intimacy of the position made him squirm. After a minute he rolled out from under Sebastian gently, getting out of bed and putting on his clothes.

"I should probably go deal with that," Kurt said. Sebastian nodded and started pulling on his own clothes.

"Do you want me to escape out the window?" he asked with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary. My dad will just have to survive. He definitely won't be like your mom, though, asking you to stick around for dinner or anything."

Kurt peeked out of his bedroom and heard Burt talking with Carole down the hall in their bedroom. He led Sebastian out, grateful that he didn't have to pass his father.

He stopped at the porch steps, not wanting to walk Sebastian around the corner where he hid his car. Sebastian stopped with him and turned to Kurt.

"Good-bye," Sebastian said.

"Bye," Kurt replied. Sebastian moved his hand to cradle Kurt's face, ghosting his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone.

"Can I please break one of your rules?" Sebastian asked.

"Which one?" Kurt asked, only a tiny bit breathlessly.

"You know which," Sebastian gazed at him, pleading slightly. Kurt hesitated, a battle raging in his mind as he tried to figure out what to answer. He finally shook his head with a tiny movement. Sebastian nodded, removing his hand and stepping back. Kurt felt winded by the wave of guilt that threatened to knock him over. It took everything he had to refrain himself from running after Sebastian as he walked to his car and planting a kiss to his lips, exploring Sebastian's mouth with his tongue and digging his fingers into his waist. He crossed his arms and gnawed at his bottom lip as he watched Sebastian drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: Whew, this was a fun/tough chapter to write, so hopefully you all like it. It's a little shorter than the others because I was going to add the next part, but they didn't really go together nicely. I want to give a blanket thank you to you all for reviewing and for even taking time to read my babbling. Feel free to leave any criticism or suggestions in your reviews. I do take them to account, I swear. I wasn't sure about actually writing out the Burt scene after Kurt goes back inside, but some people mentioned wanting to see it, so voila! Enjoy!**

"So…Sebastian?"

Kurt walked into his kitchen to find his dad sitting with a disapproving, but speculative expression.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Dad. We were just sleeping, I swear," Kurt explained, dropping into a seat across from his dad and preparing for what was probably going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Look, Kurt. You're leaving for New York soon. I know you are old enough to make your own decisions and be an adult and everything. I'm just confused."

"Okay…" Kurt eyed him cautiously. "Why are you confused, then?"

"Well, I just always had the impression you didn't like Sebastian, especially after all that went on with Blaine and now he's your boyfriend? It's just confusing, Kiddo," Burt said.

"No, he's not…" Kurt stopped himself. How the hell do you explain to your father that you're having sex with the guy you used to hate but there's no feelings involved whatsoever? His mind tried to stray to a new train of thought about the whole _having no feelings_ part of it, but he brought himself back quickly. "He's just a friend."

Burt hummed disbelievingly. "Listen. I'm not going to make you tell me what goes on in your personal life if you don't want to. I just wanted to tell you that I do understand you're an adult now and I get it if you have people over when I'm not here. Just don't lie to me about stuff." Burt looked intensely into Kurt's eyes at that last sentence. It was clear he wasn't falling for whatever Kurt was trying to tell him.

"Okay, Dad. So how was the flight?" Kurt changed the subject and steered clear of anything related to snarky ex-Warblers in his bed.

Later that night Kurt texted Sebastian.

(9:13 pm) Kurt: You going to have the house to yourself anytime tomorrow?

(9:49 pm) Kurt: Yes? No?

Kurt stared down at his phone, willing it to vibrate, but it lay still. He finally gave up, frustrated, and stomped to his bathroom for his nightly skin regimen.

(10:20 am) Sebastian: My parents are leaving for some event at seven. Sadie will be home for a while, but she's leaving, so you could come over then.

(10:24 am) Kurt: That was a delayed response…

(10:26 am) Sebastian: I was out all night.

Kurt stared at the message for a few minutes. It was stupid, really, how much those five little words infuriated him. They didn't even really mean much. Sebastian could've been hanging out with Nick or Jeff or Thad or David or some random friend Kurt doesn't even know. But that wasn't even what mattered. What mattered was the fact that Kurt had no right or reason to even care. He had made it perfectly clear to Sebastian where they stood and that included not being exclusive.

Only, what about yesterday? Sebastian had been so jealous of Kurt seeing Blaine that he actually showed up. But was it even jealousy? Kurt asked himself. It had seemed like it at the time, but maybe he just liked screwing with other people's lives, relationships, and friendships. It wasn't an action made from having feelings, but one that just emphasized how Sebastian could be a meddling jerk who got off on other's misery, Kurt rationalized.

No, Kurt definitely didn't have any right to feel _anything _about how Sebastian spent his night. He shoved whatever feelings were trying to surface to the darkest depths within himself and replied.

(10:41 am) I'll be there at 7:15.

He made his way to Sebastian's house around seven (after having dodged his father's attempts to get him to join game night, eyeing him suspiciously as he slipped out with a vague excuse). He was unusually nervous as he walked to Sebastian's door, knocking gently. Nothing had changed, really. Kurt knew that he was still probably going out a lot, but hearing him almost kind of mention it seemed to make all the difference.

Sadie answered the door with a grin, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt!" She squeezed him in a tight hug. She had a full face of makeup on and was dressed in a tight fitting outfit made for a club or party. Only her hair was undone, clamped at the top of her head.

"Hi, Sadie," he chuckled.

"You look wonderful," she said. A throat cleared loudly behind them and Sadie loosened her grip. "That's my hint to go, isn't it? I'll be sure to not bother you when I leave." She sighed dramatically and skipped away. Sebastian didn't move, still leaning against the wall in the hallway. He was obviously tense and taking great care with his expressions.

"Should I have come later?" Kurt asked. Sebastian shook his head, eyes intent on Kurt.

"Her room is far away from mine. Besides, she'll be gone soon. Tame movie night with the friends," Sebastian said sarcastically.

"She knows she isn't fooling anyone with that, doesn't she?"

Sebastian chuckled. "She only has to fool Dad and he's pretty easy. She always tells me exactly where she's going. I do the same when I go out. It's our way of looking out for each other, I guess."

Kurt nodded slowly, freezing his face into a mask as he asked, "Did you tell her when you went out last night?" He felt immediately irritated at how it didn't come out nonchalantly as he'd hoped. Sebastian just nodded, the intensity of his gaze increasing as he stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt did his best to ignore all of the tension as he walked over to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his neck and looking up for a kiss. It took four chaste presses of his lips before Sebastian slowly melted, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back and pulling him in closer, finally opening up for the kiss. Kurt beat down any thoughts threatening to take over about who was in Sebastian's arms last night. He still smelled the same, clean and warm and intoxicating. Whatever he did when he wasn't with Kurt did not matter, Kurt repeated to himself a few times before he pulled away.

"Want to go upstairs?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded, excitement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something," Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him upstairs (no hand holding was another rule Kurt had brought up). Kurt swallowed hesitantly as he allowed himself to be dragged upstairs. Sebastian sat on his bed gently and Kurt stood over him.

"Okay…what is it?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I want to try something…different. Something new. You can totally say no if you don't want to. I don't really know if it's even something you're into, but I thought it'd be really hot and I've been wanting to try it, but like I said, it's totally fine if you say no, I just—" Kurt cut him off.

"Sebastian, stopped rambling," Kurt chided with a hint of a smile. "What is it? Just tell me."

"How do you feel about…being tied up?" Sebastian watched him tentatively, looking like he was bracing for rejection or humiliation. Kurt's breath whooshed out of him at the words. Sebastian barely waited three seconds before speaking again. "I should've never brought it—"

Kurt placed a finger on Sebastian's lips, silencing him and moving to straddle him on the bed. He grasped Sebastian's hair, leaning down to slowly suck Sebastian's lower lip, tugging lightly with his teeth. It was wet and messy, but erotic. He pulled away finally and whispered against Sebastian's ear much deeper than usual, "That sounds really hot." Sebastian dragged in a rough breath.

He was immediately responsive, lifting Kurt slightly and twisting them so he was on top. He scooted Kurt up the bed a little, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt and pants. He tugged them off Kurt's body until Kurt lay on his bed, almost naked with his cock straining hard against his briefs. Sebastian removed Kurt's hands from his hair, splaying them above his head on the bed. He squeezed Kurt's wrists gently as he said, "Stay right here. Don't move." Kurt nodded, breath hitching in anticipation.

Sebastian jumped off the bed, stripping his clothes as he hurried to his closet. He emerged with two red and blue striped ties. He paused to drink in the image of Kurt, still unmoved and lying on his bed with all of the trust in the world, looking so turned on Sebastian could barely stand it. He approached the bed slowly, reaching down to gently tie a knot around each of Kurt's hands, then around the hook behind his headboard that attached it to the dark wooden piece. He tugged on the ties gently to make sure they were secure and Kurt had enough room with them to be comfortable.

"You good?" he asked. Kurt nodded, biting on his bottom lip. Sebastian knelt carefully, only allowing his hands to touch Kurt. He reached out to remove Kurt's lip from his teeth, replacing the teeth with his lips. Kurt strained his neck upwards into the kiss, unable to pull Sebastian down or otherwise press himself against Sebastian's body. Sebastian pulled back and chuckled playfully.

"Relax," Sebastian said. Kurt let his head roll back onto the bed as Sebastian began sucking small kisses along Kurt's neck, never staying in one place too long. He lingered a bit at the pulse point, though, as Kurt squirmed beneath his lips. Sebastian moved down to his collarbone, tracing his lips against it lightly before moving down his arm to the crook of Kurt's elbow. He licked gently up the vein on Kurt's forearm before moving to press kisses to Kurt's palm, up his fingers and to his fingertips. It was the most direct contact Sebastian had really had with Kurt's hands. He looked to Kurt for any signs of reluctance or discomfort, but didn't find any, so he continued on, retracing his steps to the other arm and back up again.

Sebastian was back at Kurt's chest when he repositioned, moving to lie directly against him like he had after their nap the previous day. Kurt rolled his hips upward, grinding slowly as his cock came to contact with Sebastian's chest through his briefs. Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Kurt's hips, pressing him to the mattress, looking up at him through his lashes and shaking his head teasingly.

Sebastian ducked back down, tongue moving to flick each of Kurt's nipples, then trailing across the planes of Kurt's chest, down to his stomach, and dipping into his belly button. Kurt was gnawing on his lip painfully now, watching Sebastian's every movement. Sebastian's tongue and teeth dragged across Kurt's hipbones. He pulled Kurt's briefs down inch by inch, taking ample amount of time to mouth at the newly exposed areas before finally pulling them off completely. He could feel Kurt's hips buzzing as he strained to keep them pressed down against the bed.

"How are you doing, babe?" Sebastian asked, lips still pressed along the curve between Kurt's thigh and cock, sucking teasingly at the skin.

"Fuck, Sebastian," Kurt moaned.

"That wasn't really an answer," Sebastian teased, finally touching Kurt's cock, easily gliding strokes down with the aid of Kurt's precome.

"Fuck. This is so fucking hot. I knew it'd be…but wow." Kurt moaned loudly, glad Sadie's room was far away as he bucked his hips upward. Sebastian pulled his hand off, leaning back slightly.

"No, no. What did I say?" Kurt automatically stilled his hips.

"Wait, no. I'm sorry. I won't move. I promise. Please," Kurt panted.

"Please what?" Sebastian asked. He was completely wrecked, watching Kurt like this, so vulnerable, so responsive, so gorgeous.

"Please touch me. Lick me. Something. Anything. Don't stop," Kurt begged and Sebastian resumed his motions immediately. He finally took the tip of Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking the precome and dipping his tongue into the ridge to gather anything he missed.

He licked a long strip along the bottom of Kurt's shaft, sucking the sensitive skin below the head into his mouth. He led his tongue down, pulling each of Kurt's balls into his mouth, sucking and massaging them with his tongue before releasing them with a small pop. Licking his way back up, Sebastian finally took Kurt completely into his mouth, bobbing shallowly and slowly sucking his way down, deeper and deeper, his hand stroking what he couldn't reach. He began twisting his hand slightly and he could feel Kurt tensing with his tell-tale signs of being right on the edge. Sebastian sucked as far down as he could, glancing up at Kurt and locking eyes as he hummed gently, vibrations shooting around Kurt's cock as he came hard. Sebastian swallowed around him until Kurt was finished. He pulled off gently and Kurt sunk even more into the mattress, body twitching slightly in the after effects.

"Wow…" Kurt groaned finally. Sebastian smiled freely, kissing Kurt sloppily.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt began to kiss back enthusiastically.

Sebastian reached in his nightstand for the lube and condom as usual. He slicked up his fingers and started with two right away. Kurt sucked in a breath, but relaxed quickly against his fingers, still ridiculously calm after his orgasm. Sebastian moved his fingers gently, twirling and opening them until Kurt was pressing down for more. He finally pressed in a third, marveling at how easily Kurt was starting to open up for him.

"That's good, Bas," Kurt said.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked. Kurt's cock was just starting to harden again, probably still sensitive. Kurt just nodded erratically. Sebastian pulled his fingers out, slipping on a condom and covering himself with lube.

He pressed his cock against Kurt's entrance, pausing and breathing deeply before pressing in at an achingly slow pace. He stilled, waiting for Kurt's signal to move. Once given, he moved to pull Kurt's right leg up, placing it on his shoulder and pressing in a little deeper before doing the same with his left leg. Sebastian was as deep inside as possible before he pulled back to press in once more.

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so flexible," he said, picking up a pace and locking eyes with Kurt. Sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Sebastian thrust in particularly deep, hitting Kurt's prostate and leaning almost completely against Kurt who was pretty much folded in half. He sucked a deep, wet, messy kiss against Kurt's lips and without warning Kurt was coming almost completely untouched against their chests. Sebastian was sent over the edge, completely wound up from all of the touching and teasing and kissing and came, nearly passing out from his orgasm. He collapsed against Kurt's chest, unworried about the mess and they lay there for several minutes, sweaty and sticky, but neither having the energy to move or speak or even open their eyes.

Finally, Sebastian slid out of Kurt, ridding himself of the condom. Kurt cleared his throat lightly, smiling and nodding to the ties. Sebastian looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," Sebastian said and Kurt panicked slightly, unable to really pull away effectively. Sebastian shook his head as if to snap himself out of it. He moved quickly to remove the ties, fumbling a little. "Sorry. Should've kept that to myself." Once the ties were undone he bundled them up, wiping the come off of his and Kurt's chest and tossing them aside.

"You have just ruined perfectly good Dalton ties," Kurt chided him jokingly.

"I don't go to Dalton anymore, so it's not like I use them."

"Hmmm…I seem to have just experienced some perfectly good uses for them," Kurt said.

"I have more," Sebastian said, grinning openly and without his usual mask in place. They dressed slowly, just lounging around and chatting about unimportant topics. It had been over two hours, longer than Kurt had ever stayed afterwards when Sebastian's phone rang.

"Seb?" Sadie sobbed on the line and Sebastian heard blaring music, but an even louder pounding and shouting.

"Sadie? What's wrong?"

"Seb, please come get me. I locked myself in the bathroom but this guy is trying to get in. I think he's gonna break the door down. We were just fooling around and he got really aggressive and Seb, just hurry, please." Sadie's voice was laced with fear and terror, her words coming out in a quick, jumbled strain.

"I'm on my way, Sadie. Just stay on the phone with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**Warning: Mentions of drug use and of attempted rape. Nothing graphic. I'm only putting this warning up once, but I may reference events discussed in this chapter in the rest of the fic.**

"Kurt, will you go start the car?" Sebastian grabbed his keys from his desk and threw them quickly on the bed, rushing out of his room before Kurt could pull himself together long enough to answer. Kurt grabbed the keys, and jetted down the staircase to the Smythe's garage, still unsure of what was happening, but he knew something was deeply wrong. He had never seen Sebastian's face so creased with worry, fear, and anger. It was less than a minute before Sebastian was throwing himself into the driver seat, backing out quickly and peeling out of the driveway, hurling the car down the streets. Sebastian had put her on speakerphone and was following directions on his phone's GPS and murmuring small assurances.

"It's okay. I'm almost there. Just stay on the phone. I'm just two minutes away." Sebastian said to his sister, over and over, as she sobbed on the other line. He sped at an alarming rate, but Kurt's own concern for Sadie overrode any fear he had in Sebastian's driving, especially when spending so much time looking at his phone. He still felt relieved when they finally entered a residential area and Sebastian slowed down, finally stopping in the middle of a neighborhood street in front of a home that was obviously housing a party with scatterings of people on the lawn, drinking and laughing loudly and music blaring through the open door and windows, loud enough for Kurt to be surprised that the cops hadn't been called yet.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back," Sebastian said roughly. He jumped out of the car and made his way up the lawn. Kurt immediately saw an obvious thick outline against the back of Sebastian's tight t-shirt and he found himself scrambling out of the car after him, his blood running cold in his veins.

Sebastian still clutched the phone to his ear as he followed Sadie's instructions into the master bedroom, Kurt following close behind. The room was empty and he could hear Sadie on the phone and behind the door on the far wall as she called Sebastian's name.

"I' m here. No one's outside. Open the door," Sebastian said. Sadie came out, mascara smudged and still running down her face from her tears and hair seriously rumpled like it had been pulled violently. The strap on her dress had been ripped off and she had long scratches down her left arm with dark blood already scabbing over. She clutched at Sebastian's waist for a moment, muttering 'I'm sorrys' and 'thank yous' into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He broke the hold quickly, though.

"Who was it?" He asked roughly, fury coloring his tone.

"This guy Colton. I think he's still here; we need to go," Sadie said, smearing her hands against her eyes as she took Sebastian's arm and they hurried into the living room. Kurt watched nervously as Sebastian's eyes raked the room. Sadie let out a squeak and moved to hurry with Sebastian following her gaze.

"In the black polo?" Sebastian asked, trying to disguise the murderous rage in his voice. Sadie just nodded and made to tug Sebastian out the door. He pulled from her hold.

"Kurt. Take Sadie to the car," Sebastian ordered, already turning to walk towards Colton, who still hadn't noticed them.

Kurt hesitated. "Bas, don't be stupid. Let's just go." He tried to grab and pull at Sebastian's fingers, but the other boy pulled away sharply.

"Just go," Sebastian shouted, marching with purpose to Colton. The boy had just recognized his presence when Sebastian pulled back his arm and clocked Colton in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Colton struggled to get back up as two of his buddies made to advance on Sebastian, about to retaliate. Before they could get to close, Sebastian reached behind him and pulled his father's glock from the back of his pants, sweeping across the small group of Colton and his friends. Everyone backed off immediately, raising their hands, and small screams erupted around the room as people rushed to get out. Kurt and Sadie still stood by the front door, pressed against the wall as they watched in horror. Kurt grabbed Sadie's unhurt arm and started to pull her out the door, terrifyingly unsure of what Sebastian was going to do, but positive that he wouldn't want Sadie to watch.

Inside Sebastian had Colton slammed up against a wall, his gun pressing into the boy's cheek threateningly. A few of his friends were cautiously watching from afar and Sebastian could hear someone on the phone with the police, so he knew he'd have to hurry to get out of there.

"If you so much as think of coming near my sister again, I will castrate you and shove your own dick down your throat until you choke and die. Do you fucking understand?" Sebastian shouted in Colton's ear. The boy nodded weakly, looking like he was about to collapse. Sebastian shoved away from him, bringing his arm back and flinging forward for one more good punch, sending the boy crashing back to the ground. He watched him fall, clutching at his broken and bloodied nose before turning harshly and bounding to the car where Kurt was still helping Sadie in to sit on his lap. They all climbed in quickly and Sebastian took off, not even sure of where he was driving.

He realized after a minute that the gun was still clutched in his right hand up at the wheel. He dropped it in his glove box, slamming it shut and letting his hand fall to his side. Kurt watched him hesitantly. He wasn't 100% sure what had happened in the house, but he was sure that he would've heard if there was a gunshot, even over the insanely loud music. They drove for a few minutes before Sebastian found a familiar street and started to find his way back home.

"Seb? I'm so sorry. I was really stupid, going back there with him, but I didn't think he was going to get so violent. I thought we were just going to hook up a little, but he wanted more and got really mad and—" Sadie's concern and worry seemed to stretch far beyond the events of the night. Sebastian cut her off.

"Sadie, stop. It's not your fault. I'm just…I'm just glad you're okay." Kurt could hear the gruffness in Sebastian's voice as he struggled to remain tough and secure. He reached a tentative hand to cover Sebastian's, feeling relief when he flipped his hand to grasp Kurt's gently. Kurt spent the rest of the ride thumbing smooth circles over Sebastian's hand as he drove a few miles under the speed limit, more cautious than Kurt had ever seen him.

Sadie sat on Kurt's thigh, working to control her erratic breathing, calm her tears, and attempt to make herself look somewhat presentable, flattening her hair and wiping at her face. They arrived in the garage and she took one last calming breath. When neither of the boys moved to get out, she leaned forward to kiss Sebastian's cheek and wrapping her arms awkwardly around his neck. She pressed a light peck to Kurt's cheek as well, muttering that she was going in to take a long bath.

Sebastian sat, still stiff and unmoved for several minutes after she exited the car before the tears broke from his tough façade, cascading down his cheeks. Soon his chest was heaving with sobs as he completely lost all control, breaking inside and out. Kurt moved to flip his legs over the center console, squishing against Sebastian and pulling the taller boy into his arms. Sebastian cried into Kurt's shoulder and eventually breathing in Kurt's scent calmed his sobs and he was able to almost still his tears with only a few leaking down. Kurt continued to stroke his hands through Sebastian's hair, down the side of his face, rubbing lightly against the arm curled around him.

Finally, Sebastian was completely in control of himself again. He adjusted slightly from discomfort and Kurt started to move away, apologizing for their awkward embrace.

"No, it's fine," Sebastian said, keeping Kurt pulled close, even though he was losing feeling in his leg a little.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" he trailed off.

"I know," Kurt murmured, resuming stroking his cheek.

"No," Sebastian said, sighing. "You don't know. It's just…it's not the first time something like that happened. Not only do I want to kill the guy, but…it just brought up a lot of old stuff, too." Kurt nodded blankly, not wanting to press for more information. Sebastian sighed again as he caught Kurt's searching gaze. "Can we go upstairs and talk?"

Kurt nodded, scrambling back over the console and getting out of the car. He grasped Sebastian's hand once more as they made their way to his room, pausing briefly to check on Sadie through the bathroom door.

Once inside, Sebastian pulled them to the bed and collapsed, still holding Kurt's hand and scooting forward to press against him, tangling their legs together. He breathed lightly, just watching Kurt for a few minutes as the other boy gazed back at him.

"So?" Kurt prompted. "You still want to talk?" Sebastian took a deep, steeling breath as he nodded.

"I've never told you before, but I have a brother, Shane." Sebastian paused and Kurt nodded encouragingly. "He's four years older than me and when we were growing up we got along really great. I looked up to him and we would kind of join forces against our bratty little sister," he said with a smile. "When we moved to Paris and he went to college he started getting into a lot of trouble. He was always kind of a partier, but it got worse. It was like three years ago when he would start to go missing for like a week at a time, scrambling back home at one point for a few changes of clothes and he'd be gone again. He eventually dropped his classes at university since he never actually went and he would come home less and less and it became really obvious that he was doing some hard drugs.

"He lost a ton of weight and his skin just sagged against his bones. His face lost all of its confident charm and he just looked like a crazy person, not my brother. He wouldn't tell my parents where he was going when they asked and he didn't listen to them when they said he had to go back to school or get a job. My dad ended up cutting him off, taking all of the money out of his bank account and expecting him to come back, begging for forgiveness and his trust fund. He lasted a few weeks, living off whatever cash he had and probably dealing at that point. He finally came back and my parents got him to go to a rehab program and for a while he pretended to be sober. I think I was the only one who really saw how fucked up he still was, but maybe my parents just wanted to pretend.

"It was really hard on Sadie, too. Shane still didn't have a bank account and was only getting small amounts of money from my parents for clothes and stuff, which he never used it for anyway. He started to pawn my mom's jewelry, then Sadie's when he thought it was getting too obvious. Sadie knew, but she looked past it. Even after everything, she put him up on a pedestal, forgiving him and treating him as if everything was normal. I wasn't speaking to him anymore at that point, but Sadie would still go out to dinner with him and he'd take her to the movies and see whatever stupid, girly or childish movie she wanted to see. I was really mad at her for acting like anything bad he did was no big deal." Sebastian's eyes darkened and his voice lowered as he prepared to tell Kurt the next part. Kurt could immediately feel the difference in tension; Sebastian's brows furrowed as he tried to reign in his lingering anger.

"Then one Saturday night," Sebastian said slowly. "About a year after everything started happening, two years ago, Shane and Sadie were going to go cosmic bowling late at night. I don't know what happened or why Shane made the detour, but he brought Sadie to some crack house." Sebastian's grip tightened on Kurt's hand. "I don't know if maybe he was just going into withdrawals and needed to stop to get a quick fix or what, but Sadie called me. She had locked herself in a bathroom." Sebastian closed his eyes, flashing back to earlier in the evening and that night two years ago. "She said Shane had stuck something in his arm and she kind of knew what was going on, but she was still a little naïve for a thirteen year old. She's almost a completely different person now, with how everything has changed her. Anyway, some of the guys there were messing with her, grabbing at her and…and…" Sebastian choked on his words, breathing deeply to continue.

"It's okay," Kurt murmured, stroking Sebastian's arm. Finally Sebastian spoke.

"Shane was too far gone to probably even care to help, so Sadie locked herself in a bathroom and called me. She only kind of knew where she was and it took forever of me just driving around neighborhoods in her general area to find Shane's car. The gun laws are a lot stricter there and so we had left ours behind when we moved. I had to break in and literally wave a chef's knife around. I must have looked like an insane person, but maybe that was why the guys stayed back. Shane was sitting outside the bathroom door at that point, trying to get Sadie out, but he was still really out of it. Sadie came out when I got there and Shane tried to follow us out.

"I pretty much told him that he had to stay away and he wasn't allowed to come back." Sebastian said the last part with sad acceptance. "I told him if he came home I was going to kill him in his sleep for putting Sadie in danger like that and I haven't seen him since. My mom put out a missing persons report after a few weeks, but she had pretty much just thought he'd relapsed for sure and ran off again. I never told her what happened, that it was really my fault he wasn't coming back, and even though I don't feel guilty about forcing him to leave us, I sometimes wish I could tell my parents without them hating me. We ended up moving back here a year later when my parents finally gave up, figuring he wasn't going to come back again. He's probably still back in Paris, passed out in an alleyway with no idea that we are back in the States.

"Sadie still forgave him for everything, though. She wanted me to tell our mom about everything and she wanted to start looking for him at first. She tries to bring him up every once in a while, but I don't like to talk about it. At least she's never been angry with me for making him stay away. She understands how I feel about him and everything he's done, even though she doesn't feel the same way. She's the person I'm closest to in the entire world because no matter how much she loved Shane and forgave him, she chose me and sided with me when it came down to it even though she could've easily blamed me for taking her brother away." The room became eerily quieter as Sebastian finally stopped speaking. He opened his eyes from a long blink to find Kurt still staring at him.

"Bas…," Kurt began, his voice already breaking. "I…I'm so…I'm so sorry." Sebastian just nodded. Kurt scooted even closer, wanting to press himself as close as possible to the other boy. Sebastian didn't break down and cry again like Kurt thought he might. Instead he felt so much lighter, finally breathing easily for the first time since Sadie's phone call.

They laid together for an hour, tracing soft patterns across each other's face, arms, and chest. Finally, Sebastian whispered, "Kurt?"

"Mmmm?" Kurt hummed, eyes heavy.

"Thank you." Kurt cocked his head slightly in question. "For coming with me tonight. For listening." He paused before asking, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kurt had made no attempt to move in the past hour and it was already well into the night, even starting to be early morning. He was surprised that Sebastian thought he was going to sneak out, maybe waiting for Sebastian to fall asleep before trying to leave. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind and that actually scared him. He had made it a point before to not spend the night, leaving soon after the sex was over, but he had been staying longer and longer. No matter what the pattern had been, though, there was no way he could leave Sebastian tonight. Kurt knew he would lie in the dark, mind wrapped in history with his drug addicted brother and the events of the night if he left.

"Of course," Kurt replied, not noticing Sebastian was tensed until he relaxed slightly at his words. Sebastian pressed in impossibly closer, his face slipping back into its normal, calm, confident position.

Kurt acted on a whim. Almost his entire self was telling him that he was getting too emotionally invested. A self-preserving voice in his head screamed at him to roll over and just go to sleep, but a more vulnerable part of him broke through. He gave in to all of his deeply buried desires and leaned forward to close the only gap between himself and Sebastian. His lips touched gently against Sebastian's, waiting a moment for him to relax from the small shock that ran through his body at the unexpected touch.

It didn't take too long for Sebastian to respond, pressing lightly into the kiss. Noises of small swipes of the tongue, drags of lips, light sucking, and heavy breathing filled the room, both boys kissing sweetly and lazily and sleepily, neither making any motion for it to turn into anything more. It was calm and serene and satisfying with underlying currents of a closeness so much deeper than Kurt could really try to comprehend.

It wasn't for a long while before they finally pulled apart, letting their heads fall back with drowsiness, still pressing light kisses at the random patches of skin their lips were near and finally stripping down to their boxer briefs. Sebastian fell asleep soon after and Kurt watched him for a while. It was a monumentally huge thing for him to be lying next to this boy, trying to fall asleep. He pushed away any doubts nagging in his mind about what a mistake he might be making and the possible repercussions and just let himself be held, drifting to a slow, content slumber.

Kurt was awoken with early morning lazy sex, both of them moving slowly and blissfully as they came together. Sebastian suggested a shower together and Kurt agreed. It wasn't until he stepped into scorching water and noticed the increased intimacy that Kurt finally felt all of his concerns and worries come crashing back down on him. This is exactly what he had been trying so hard to avoid. He'd let himself slip up the night before and now he was in trouble. He couldn't exactly pull back and try to be distant and uninvolved anymore, but he couldn't handle going any further at the moment. He couldn't handle putting himself out there, trusting so fully, just to be broken down again.

He shoved all of his feelings deep inside himself and chanted in his head. _It is just a shower. It is just a shower. It is just a shower._

He let himself be washed, forcing his muscles to relax at Sebastian's lingering hands, then he turned to grab the shampoo and squeeze a dollop directly onto the other boy's head. He rubbed it in soothingly and once it was worked through he began sticking up the hair in strange directions, a Mohawk at first, then weird spontaneous spikes before twirling the short stands into small curls, smiling and laughing at each creation while the boy grinned beneath him. Finally, he moved to tilt Sebastian's head back into the steady stream of water, raking his fingers through his hair to rinse out the remaining shampoo. After a quick coat of conditioner Sebastian was doing the same to Kurt, working deeply into his scalp. Kurt let his eyes flutter shut as the tension faded out of him. Sebastian spun him gently and began massaging at his shoulders before leaning down to suck light kisses along Kurt's neck and shoulders, tasting traces of body wash and shampoo.

Kurt's dick twitched with interest, but was still too weighed down from the morning's adventures. He let himself sag a little against Sebastian, too relaxed to worry over the fact that the whole shower was more about closeness and less about sex than he should allow. When they were both finally clean and relaxed they stepped out and Sebastian wrapped Kurt in a huge white towel before finding one for himself.

Kurt dried quickly, finally allowing himself to hurry and work on getting out of there quickly so he could just think for a few minutes. He was back in Sebastian's room and pulling on his clothes when Sebastian emerged.

"You leaving?" Sebastian asked and Kurt could hear the undercurrent in his tone.

"Yeah. My dad's probably wondering where I am," Kurt spoke the excuse without thought, used to using it as a means for escape before he froze. "Oh, crap! I didn't tell my dad I was staying out all night. Shit. Shit. Shit." Kurt began frantically searching for his phone. He found it finally, but it was dead from not being charged in a full day. "Shit. He is going to kill me."

"Calm down, babe," Sebastian moved to place a hand on Kurt's arm, but he smacked it away.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go deal with him." Kurt rushed out of the bedroom, Sebastian following behind him while still only wearing a towel.

"I would come to help you deal with him," Sebastian said, smirking.

"Like that would help," Kurt muttered, glad to have reached the front door without running into any other of the other Smythes.

It wasn't until they reached Kurt's car that he noticed Sebastian outside in just a towel. Sebastian just grinned as Kurt's eyes raked over the same naked torso he had seen all night and all morning. It still never failed to amaze him.

"Can I ask you something?" Sebastian broke Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt gave a small nod.

"Why don't we ever go to your house? You said your parents are in D.C. a lot," Sebastian said.

Kurt hesitated for a long moment before responding, "I don't really want to tell you. I don't think you want to know."

"I do," Sebastian insisted. "Whatever it is, even if it's bad, I still want to know. I won't get mad or anything."

Kurt finally whispered, "It's a bit harder to kick someone out of your bed minutes after sex than it is to leave someone else's bed."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. "Oh." Kurt looked at him guiltily. "But you don't leave right after anymore."

"I know," Kurt responded. "I just got into the habit of coming over here, I guess."

"So….Can I come over to your house next time your dad leaves?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh…sure, I guess. Dad will be back in D.C. by tomorrow night and there's no reason why not anymore," Kurt says, still searching for an excuse. Sebastian breaks him from his thought process, leaning in for a kiss. Kurt can hardly think of any reason to stop him, almost completely throwing that rule out. In fact, Kurt couldn't think of any of their boundaries that were still in place and he had no one but himself to blame, Kurt thought as his tongue explored Sebastian's mouth deeply. He let Sebastian call him babe, which he admitted to kind of liking, he had let them deviate from their strict Friends with Benefits status with their increased closeness and now the 'no kissing after sex' rule was completely thrown in the wind. He was completely and utterly doomed, Kurt thought as he finally pulled back.

"I really have to go deal with my dad now," Kurt said, giving Sebastian a final peck on the lips before turning to his car. Sebastian stepped back to watch him go, but Kurt rolled down his window once the car was started.

"And, Bas?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, it's my turn to try something…different," Kurt said with a grin as he drove off, leaving Sebastian confused and aroused with anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: Wow, this ended up being a long chapter, which hopefully makes up for how long this update took. I should warn you that there is some heavy Blaine drama in this chapter. I'm not sure where it came from because this is not where I was going with this at all, but the scenes just write themselves sometimes. Plus, I'm generally a sucker for Blaine drama in Kurtbastian fics, so excuse me for indulging. Hopefully the later part of the chapter will make up for that if it isn't your thing.**

"Oh my god, Kurt! Are you okay?" Burt Hummel exclaimed as he emerged from the kitchen upon hearing the front door open.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. My phone died," Kurt explained, but it was obviously not a good enough explanation for his father who immediately became angry.

"Where the hell were you? What happened to 'I'm going out for a few hours,'? That was almost eighteen hours ago! I called you a hundred times since I woke up at four and you still weren't home. I called Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Sam, Blaine—"

"Wait, what? You called Blaine?" Kurt blanched.

"Well, yeah. No one knew where you were. I thought maybe you were with your Warbler friends, but he didn't know, either."

"Well I was, kind of. I was at Sebastian's. Didn't we just have a conversation where you said I'm old enough to make my own decisions and all that?" Kurt argued.

"This is completely different. You didn't tell me you weren't coming home and you didn't tell me or anyone else where you were. Look, Kurt. You're a smart kid, but those aren't very courteous or responsible things to do. I'm still your dad and I still think you should respect the fact that I might worry when I wake up in the middle of the night and my son is missing." The anger in Burt's voice was fading, replaced by anxiety leaking through.

"I'm sorry, Dad. You're right. I should've called or something."

"Thank you," Burt said. "Now, Sebastian? The 'just a friend?'"

"He's still just a friend, Dad. I actually didn't plan on staying over, but he had some issues with his sister and was really upset," Kurt said. Burt watched him appraisingly before nodding in forgiveness.

"Can I go upstairs now? I haven't moisturized in over a day and my skin is going to start cracking."

"Yeah, Kiddo. Oh, wait. You need to call Rachel. She's been calling me every half hour for an update and you've probably got a ton of missed calls from her, too." Kurt sighed and nodded as he made his way upstairs.

Sure enough, once he plugged in his phone he was treated to an enormous amount of missed calls and numerous texts from his father and almost every member of the New Directions. None from Blaine, though.

He sighed and sent a mass text out to everyone that had texted him.

(11:14) Kurt: Sorry to worry everyone. I'm fine. Phone died.

It wasn't the most personal of responses, but he didn't really have the energy for much else. He received a few responses asking for more information, but he ignored them. He couldn't ignore Rachel Berry's incoming call, though. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd call until he answered.

"Hello, Rachel," he greeted her dully.

"Kurt! Where the hell were you? Everyone has been freaking out all morning." Rachel's voice pierced through the phone shrilly and Kurt had to hold the phone a few inches from his ear.

"I know. I'm fine. I forgot to text my dad."

"Are you home right now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming over."

"Rachel, I'm kind of tired."

"I don't care. You had me worried sick and I just need to see you. You've been kind of avoiding me lately and I haven't really seen or talked to you in days."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt hung up without a goodbye. It had been a long night and Kurt really wanted to just relax for as long as he could before dealing with Rachel.

She arrived in record time, stepping through his doorway and bouncing on his bed within fifteen minutes of hanging up. She threw her arms around him, snuggling to his side.

"Kurt! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," she grinned madly.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Hello, dear."

"I've missed you," Rachel said.

"I'm fine. I told you," Kurt said.

"I know, but I still missed you. You don't talk to me anymore," she pouted. Kurt was unsurprised with her drama queen reactions.

"Hardly true, Rachel."

"Oh, really? Well then tell me how I didn't know you were dating Sebastian?" Kurt flinched.

"I'm not dating him. Who told you that?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine says you are. I'm pretty sure he's been crying since Friday when he found out," Rachel told him and his heart immediately ached. This wasn't fair. Blaine wasn't allowed to be upset about whatever was going on with him and Sebastian.

"Well I'm not. Sebastian and I are just friends and Blaine has no right to cry over who I hang out with," Kurt said sternly. Acknowledging out loud for himself that Blaine was crying made his own eyes prick slightly.

"Kurt Hummel. I do not understand why you won't _talk _to me. Blaine already told me you said you and Sebastian are sleeping together and I know I'm not the most objective person since I still don't like the evil little Warbler, but you're my best friend and I would like the chance to prove how non-judgmental and supportive I can be when it comes to whoever you're in a relationship with, even if he is a horrible human being," she lectured.

Kurt sighed. "We actually aren't in a relationship, Rachel. Yeah, I'm having sex with him, but no, we aren't dating. The reason for not telling you wasn't because I thought you'd judge him, but because you would judge _me_," Kurt admitted. Rachel stared at him for a full two minutes before she could answer.

"I just don't understand, Kurt. You have to know he's just using you for sex."

"It's not like that. I mean, kind of, but in a good way." Kurt shook his head, frustrated. "That's coming out wrong. Look, Sebastian and I are friends, too. We talk and hang out and stuff, but we just aren't in a relationship." Rachel nodded slowly, still not grasping the whole concept.

"You're just friends who have sex?" Rachel asked disbelievingly.

"Exactly."

"How…unromantic." She immediately backpedaled at Kurt's frown. "I mean, if that's what you want, then…I'll try really hard not to judge. It just doesn't sound like you, that's all."

"I don't think that's a bad thing, Rachel. Blaine really broke my heart a couple of months ago. I was upset and going through a tough time and Sebastian was a nice distraction. There is about a month left of summer, and then New York will be more than just a distraction. It'll be a whole new life. I don't see the big deal of just enjoying my last month here."

"What about Blaine? Have you wanted to mend things with him?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course I want to be his friend again," Kurt replied.

"No. I mean…do you want to get back together with him?"

"Oh." Kurt paused. Did he? In the beginning, sure. He wished Blaine would get over his trust issues and they could go back to how things used to be, but he didn't really see that happening now. He thought back to how Rachel said Blaine had been crying for two days and his heart clenched painfully. "I don't…I don't know that we can. We didn't even talk for the longest time. I don't get why things would change now."

"I think he was hoping you'd call him for a while. We've been talking a lot and I think he had decided to call you about a hundred times before he finally did. Now he wished he never had, obviously," Rachel said. Kurt wished he could forget everything she had said the last few hours about Blaine, but he was masochistic, wanting to know everything that would make his heart ache.

"Has he really been crying?" Kurt barely whispered.

Rachel nodded sadly. "I need to go call him, actually."

"What? Why?"

"I told him I'd call once I found out if you were okay, but I kind of rushed over here and I forgot." Rachel got up to leave the room.

"Wait. Will you just…call him in here? On speaker?" Kurt asked. Rachel puffed up indignantly.

"I'm not going to tell him anything you told me. I can be good friends with you both, you know," Rachel said.

"I know. I just…want to hear his voice, I guess, but I can't exactly call him." Rachel appraised him for a moment before nodding. She called Blaine and placed him on speakerphone.

"Rachel? Did you guys find him?" Blaine's voice was concerned, worried, and Kurt could tell, still a hint upset.

"Yeah, Blaine. He's fine," Rachel replied. Kurt heard Blaine give an audible sigh of relief and his chest felt constricted.

"Thank god. I don't think I've ever heard Burt freak out so much. Where was he?" Blaine asked with clear apprehension, but unrelenting curiosity. Kurt immediately shook his head and glared at Rachel. She panicked visibly.

"He, uh, was out….at a friend's, I think, and fell asleep. I don't really know. He, uh, didn't really say much." There was a pause on the other line and Kurt prayed to a god he didn't believe in for Blaine to just accept her flimsy answer.

"He was at Sebastian's, wasn't he?" Blaine's voice was dry and almost completely lacking emotion. Rachel was silently freaking out, looking from the phone to Kurt. Blaine took her silence as his answer. "Damn it, Rachel. I've completely ruined everything, haven't I?"

Rachel finally snatched up the phone, taking it off speaker.

"Blaine…" Kurt watched as she listened to whatever Blaine was saying. He couldn't even focus on anything anymore. Now that he couldn't hear Blaine's side of the conversation, he just reflected on everything he had heard. Blaine was worried about ruining things. He had been crying, upset, worried. Kurt couldn't help the anger flashing through him. Blaine was not allowed to care anymore. Not like this. And he certainly wasn't supposed to worry about ruining things. Everything was already ruined, wasn't it? It had been two months. TWO MONTHS! Kurt screamed in his head. Blaine was not allowed to leave him, not talk to him for two months, then…what? Want to get back together? Is that what he thought he'd ruined? Any chance at getting back together with Kurt? It was all so fucked up.

Kurt hoisted himself off of his bed angrily and made his way to his bathroom, leaving Rachel still on the phone in his room. He settled at his vanity and began picking through his products, setting things up for a quick skin regimen.

"Kurt," Rachel said, entering the bathroom. "I should've never agreed to put him on speaker. I didn't think he'd start really talking, though. You can't tell him you heard any of that. You know you're my best friend, but he's a close friend, too, and he would be so angry with me."

"I won't tell him, Rachel. It's just…where does he get off crying? It's not fair. What the hell is he worried he ruined? We were already over."

"I can't tell you that, Kurt. Please, don't make this hard for me, but I already messed things up. If you really want to know all of this, just call and talk to him. Just don't tell him you already know some of it."

"Of course. I know," Kurt said. "Why don't you sit down and we'll do a mask." Kurt pushed aside his thoughts of Blaine and focused all of his energy on reducing his pores. It was almost three when his phone buzzed.

(2:51) Sebastian: So was your dad upset that his little princess stayed out all night having his virtue stolen by a handsome knight?

Kurt couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

(2:52) Kurt: I'm sorry. I don't see any handsome knights anywhere.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked, noting his suddenly uplifted expression. Hours of skin treatments, gossip, and junk food couldn't do what one text message could.

"No one," Kurt replied automatically, but answered truthfully at Rachel's exasperated glare. "Sebastian." He sighed.

(2:54) Sebastian: That's because I'm miles away, babe.

"He makes you smile," Rachel pointed out.

"Only because he is ridiculous sometimes. He's not even that funny, just absurd." Contrary to Kurt's words, he was grinning lightly and openly in a way Rachel hadn't seen in a long while.

(2:55) Sebastian: We still on for tonight? You've got me on the edge of my seat with that last comment of yours.

_Oh. Right. _Kurt had forgotten about that. There was something he had been wanting to do with Sebastian, but he was kind of nervous about bringing it up and with how the rest of the day had gone, he wasn't sure it was the best idea.

(2:58) Kurt: Maybe we should reschedule. There has been some drama around here.

(3:00) Sebastian: Oh. So daddy dearest has been giving you a hard time? I could call and explain what happened if you want me to.

(3:02) Kurt: No, it's not that. Well, it was a little bit. He pretty much called all of my friends, freaking out.

(3:02) Sebastian: So if it's not that, what is it?

Kurt felt irritated at himself for giving that bit away. He really didn't want to have a discussion about Blaine, but he really didn't want to lie, either.

(3:03) Kurt: Well, he called Blaine, too, and there's just been some stuff going on there. Nothing I want to get into.

(3:05) Sebastian: Oh. You sure you want to reschedule? I kind of have a surprise for you tonight, too.

Kurt groaned at the guilt that spread through his body.

"Okay, you are absolutely killing me, Kurt," Rachel reprimanded. "What is going on? Please don't make me beg!"

"Sebastian was supposed to come over tonight, but I don't know. I want him to, but I really don't know that this particular night is good timing for certain things…" Kurt trailed off at Rachel's glare. "I know I'm being vague, but it's kind of…personal." Rachel finally softened at that, understanding that 'personal' meant 'sex-related' and she really didn't want to know about Kurt's sexual adventures with the guy who had almost blinded Blaine, harassed Kurt, and tried to break them up.

(3:09) Kurt: Never mind. Tonight is fine. My dad'll be gone by six thirty, so come over after that?

He couldn't say no. He could feel Sebastian's disappointment through text and more than that, he did want to see Sebastian again, especially enticed by the "surprise."

(3:10) Sebastian: Sounds great. Don't eat dinner, okay?

Oh, crap. Kurt's excitement leaked out slowly, replaced by anxiety. Was Sebastian going to try and take him out to a restaurant, like a date or something? Maybe he just wanted to order a pizza together or something, Kurt thought, trying to calm himself and sending out a quick agreement.

Kurt tried to push any of his worries aside, having already gone too deep to back out now. He finished up with Rachel, and snuck her out of the house (since Finn had come home from spending the night at Puck's) with a promise that he would stop pulling so far away. ("We will be roommates in a month, after all, Kurt").

Once she was gone, Kurt went to Finn and bribed him with promise of not having dish duty for the next month to get him to leave the house again that night. If he was having Sebastian over he wanted an empty house. He didn't have the luxury of a huge house with a bedroom far from where anyone could hear them

At 6:15 Kurt was treated to another of his father's mini-lectures as he finished packing and finally left to D.C. by 6:40. Kurt couldn't help the rush of anxiety through his veins as he awaited Sebastian's arrival. It was silly, really, to be so nervous over what he wanted to try. It shouldn't feel like such a big deal and it certainly wasn't his first time, but he had gotten into such a good, comfortable pattern with Sebastian and this almost completely went against it all. Kurt finally shook his head, freeing himself from his anxieties and just deciding to go with the flow when the doorbell rang.

Sebastian stood, leaning against the doorway with a sultry grin and two paper bags filled with groceries in his hands. He stepped through the doorway before Kurt could even greet him and pecked a kiss on Kurt's lips, making his way to the kitchen.

"What's all that?" Kurt asked, following close behind.

"Groceries. I'm going to cook you dinner," Sebastian said. "My surprise."

"You cook?"

"Don't sound too shocked. Yes, I cook. I'm quite excellent, actually," Sebastian grinned, opening cupboards and starting to learn his way around the kitchen.

"Mmhmm. I think I'll wait to make an informed decision."

"Well, the more informed, the better. I am very confident in my cooking abilities."

"You're confident about everything," Kurt said playfully. Sebastian's face sobered a tiny bit.

"Not everything," he murmured, shaking himself and replacing his moment of doubt with a cool, collected expression.

"So what're we having tonight?"

"I am making you chicken parmesan and homemade garlic bread. I even went to the authentic Italian supermarket to get the good stuff, which is why I'm glad you reconsidered bailing on me. I had already gone shopping." Kurt nodded awkwardly, busying himself with grabbing a water bottle before sitting in the stool by the kitchen island, waiting for the inevitable question. "So you want to talk about the Blaine drama you mentioned?" Sebastian asked, easily avoiding eye contact as he really began to prepare their meal. Kurt watched the way his shoulders tensed as he moved purposefully around the kitchen.

"Not really," replied Kurt. Sebastian sighed and finally caught his eye.

"Really, Kurt? We are friends, you know. Friends talk about stuff like this, drama with other friends." Sebastian was doing a poor job of hiding his burning curiosity.

"Blaine's not really my friend anymore, I guess," Kurt said.

"Well what is he?" Kurt could see Sebastian's efforts at slipping on his unemotional mask, but he was failing at nonchalance. Kurt didn't really have an answer for him because he didn't know what Blaine was. He was an ex-boyfriend with trust issues that were kind of legitimate concerns, Kurt admitted to himself, but he was Kurt's best friend until he broke his heart. With two months having gone by, Kurt was pretty sure the title "friends" couldn't still apply to them, but with Blaine's comments this morning he was more confused than ever as to what they were or what Blaine wanted them to be.

And did it even matter? Kurt asked himself. Regardless of what Blaine wanted, he wasn't sure it would match with what he wanted, and what he wanted more than anything was to just forget about Blaine for a while and just enjoy his night with Sebastian. He had larger concerns that night than whether or not Blaine wanted to get back together and his best bet at pushing it aside was answering a few of Sebastian's questions or he'd never shut up about it.

"I don't know to be quite honest, but it doesn't really matter. Maybe we'll be friends at some point. We were kind of going down that road before _someone _showed up the other day," Kurt glared at him pointedly.

"Well I still don't see how me just showing up to say hello would make him not want to be your friend."

"Maybe because you were being all suggestive and when he asked if we were sleeping together I couldn't exactly say no."

"Technically, we have only slept whilst together twice," Sebastian said, winking.

"I'll make sure to point that out next time." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you'll get back together?" Sebastian mumbled so quietly and quickly that Kurt couldn't be positive that's what he said. Kurt just stared at him silently. Sebastian's face lifted into a mocking, sarcastic expression. "Just curious if I'll have to feel the wrath of little puppy dog Blainers for defiling his boyfriend and whatnot."

"Oh, uh, well…no. I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone's wrath…" Kurt was surprised he could even form a coherent sentence. He was glad Sebastian was now turned away, staring into his pot as he stirred the sauce. Sebastian was probably just curious if he was going to lose his regularly scheduled fuck buddy, Kurt told himself.

"Here, taste this," Sebastian said, lifting a spoon with a tiny bit of sauce to his lips. Kurt opened obediently, shaking any nagging thoughts of clichés and domesticity.

"Perfect," he said, smacking his lips slightly. Sebastian grinned and captured him in a light kiss, tasting into Kurt's mouth.

"I agree," Sebastian pulled away, still smiling as he turned back. "Then again, it is my cooking."

"So confident. I'm surprised your ego fits in my little kitchen." Sebastian just grinned in response.

It turned out Sebastian's confidence was well-deserved, however, Kurt thought as he reached to clear the empty plates from the table. Sebastian moved to get up and help.

"No, no. You cooked, I clean," Kurt told him.

"Whatever you say, babe," Sebastian said, taking Kurt's place on the stool to watch him clean up. They were both quiet and thoughtful and Sebastian waited until they had both plopped on the couch to speak. Kurt had his head in Sebastian's lap who was stroking his hair lightly (something Kurt didn't usually allow, but he figured he was in for the night, so why not?). "Speaking of doing whatever you say, though…When are you going to tell me what it is we are doing tonight?" Kurt worked on calming his blush a little before opening his eyes to find Sebastian watching him from above.

"Well, right now, we are relaxing after a long evening of cooking and cleaning," Kurt replied.

"I think you know what I was referring to. Backing out, are we?" Sebastian teased, but Kurt could tell he was obviously wrecked with curiosity. Kurt stomped down any anxiety threatening to make itself known. There was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous, he assured himself as he moved to a sitting position. He shifted to straddle Sebastian's lap, settling down comfortably as he just looked into the other boy's eyes like they were just having a normal discussion about the weather.

"There's something I want to do with you that we haven't done before," Kurt said slowly, his voice naturally lowering slightly.

"I had guessed that, actually," Sebastian smirked. "You were kind of straightforward about that bit. So…what is it?" He asked finally after Kurt made no attempt to explain.

"I was wondering how you feel about…maybe bottoming?" Kurt couldn't control the hesitation in his voice like he had just revealed a deep dark secret.

"Oh." Sebastian's natural air of confidence washed away as he registered what Kurt said, which was clearly the last thing he had expected. "Have you ever topped before?" He deflected from the question momentarily. Kurt laughed at that.

"Almost exclusively before you actually," Kurt said, grinning. With Blaine he had only bottomed maybe three times before he got the hint that Blaine really preferred to bottom, which he didn't mind one bit. He had actually been completely thrown off when he first started having sex with Sebastian, but he soon realized both positions were equally satisfying, just in completely different ways.

"Really?" Sebastian was clearly surprised at that, but he still hadn't answered Kurt's question.

"Mmhmm. Have you ever bottomed before?" Kurt asked. He had expected Sebastian to scoff and respond with something like _Yeah, but your ass is just made for me to pound into it _or _Sure, I've tried it, but you know how controlling my dick can be_. What he did not expect was for Sebastian to look uncharacteristically nervous and hesitant, responding with a slight shake of his head.

"No, I never have."

"Oh." Kurt couldn't hide his own shock at that. "Oh, well, just forget I mentioned it, really. It's not a big deal and I really didn't expect…well I didn't know that, you know, I just thought…but really it's okay and totally not even an—" Kurt was cut off with Sebastian taking his lips between his thumb and forefinger. Once he was sure Kurt was going to stop rambling he removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips. Kurt was becoming more and more incoherent, forgetting about any spoken words as he ground his hips down slightly, gasping a little when his erection grazed against Sebastian's when Sebastian finally pulled away.

"Let's do it," Sebastian said. It took Kurt a moment before he understood.

"What? Really, Bas, it's not a big deal. I shouldn't have—"

"Stop," Sebastian said, silencing him again. "I want to try it. With you." He stressed the last bit as he moved his fingers once more from Kurt's lips and stroked along Kurt's cheekbone down to his jaw line. Kurt gazed into his eyes, searching for any hesitance, but he only found a small spark of determination and _want _gazing back at him.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, lifting himself off of Sebastian and tugging the boy up with him. "Let's go upstairs."

Any anxiety that was threatening to take over drained out of Kurt as he led the other boy onto his bed. He was still extremely comfortable topping and he couldn't help but feel a small thrill at introducing Sebastian, the most experienced gay man he had met, to such a new experience. He remembered how it was with Blaine the first time and he knew he was going to have to be as slow and gentle as he had been before. He tried to shake off any of his usual assumptions and remind himself that even though Sebastian was kind of known for his promiscuity, this was something completely different for him.

He worked over the boy, slowly peeling their clothes from their bodies, peppering kisses across his chest. Kurt took his time sucking kisses down his neck, grazing his teeth and tongue against each nipple before reaching for the lube and condom. He set the condom aside and slicked up his fingers generously, moving his tongue back to trace along Sebastian's chest.

Kurt dipped his tongue in Sebastian's navel as he pressed a finger to Sebastian's entrance, circling and pressing only a fingertip past the tight ring of muscle. He paused to watch Sebastian let out a small breath as he slipped his finger in, stilling to allow Sebastian to adjust to the abnormal sensation. Once Sebastian's muscles relaxed a bit he moved to slowly fuck his finger in, still tracing his tongue along curves and rivets of Sebastian's body.

He pulled his finger back to slip another in alongside it while dipping his tongue down to twirl the head of Sebastian's cock. He began licking broad stripes along the sides of Sebastian's cock as he thrust in the two fingers, eventually moving them more to spread and turn, stretching the muscles and opening Sebastian for him. When it was time, Kurt slowly added a third finger, finally completely taking Sebastian's cock into his mouth as a distraction. It worked, Kurt sucking earnestly and taking Sebastian apart beneath him. It was when he started to stretch, twist, and crook his fingers slightly that Sebastian became more audible beyond his small moans.

"Oh, shit. Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian groaned almost incomprehensibly as Kurt allowed himself a small smile around Sebastian's cock that he was likely the only person to find Sebastian's prostate.

He continued stretching the muscles Sebastian couldn't relax on his own, swallowing against Sebastian at the back of his throat and consistently dragging across his prostate.

"Kurt, unghh, wait," Sebastian moaned, tapping the top of Kurt's head. "If you, mmmmh, want to, wow, you need to…" Sebastian trailed, mumbling incoherently and Kurt could clearly recognize his attempts t keeping his orgasm at bay. Kurt slowly pulled off of Sebastian's cock, slipping his fingers out with a final slide against his prostate.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, breathing hot into Sebastian's ear and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. Sebastian hummed agreeingly, pushing Kurt off and sitting up. He grabbed the condom, ripping it from the package before slowly rolling it onto Kurt's length and capturing Kurt into a messy, deep kiss.

Kurt overdid it with the lube, slicking himself up much more than usual. He pressed himself against Sebastian's hole, gazing into his eyes and bending himself down for another kiss. There was no technique, just a mashing of lips and tongue, but it was perfect for the moment as Kurt pressed in agonizingly slow. He steeled in a deep breath at the tight heat that he hadn't felt in a long time, wrapping his forefinger and thumb around the base of his dick, focusing all of his energies on cooling down a bit. Sebastian took slow, deep breaths and Kurt could feel the muscles constricting around him slowly begin to relax and open up.

Sebastian reached to grab one of Kurt's left hand, tangling their fingers together as he finally nodded. "You can move."

Kurt couldn't hide the grateful moan that escaped from him. He slowly pulled out, clutching Sebastian's hand and wincing at his poorly hidden grimace, before pressing in again just a tiny bit faster than the first time. He paused once completely inside before repeating the motion, slightly faster than before. He kept this pattern up, slowly, _very slowly_, gaining momentum. With every thrust Sebastian seemed to relax a small bit more before finally wrapping his legs around Kurt and pulling him deeper.

Kurt twisted them slightly and angled his hips until Sebastian shuddered beneath him, moaning Kurt's name. He smiled again, glad to have found the right position for Sebastian's prostate. He hit the spot relentlessly, sure that he was finally taking away from any discomfort Sebastian was probably feeling. He reveled in watching Sebastian beneath him, especially as it became obvious how close he was getting.

Kurt brought up their joined hand, curling it around Sebastian's cock and began stroking with the help of a little lube.

"Kurt, unfh, I'm about to, ohhh." Sebastian moaned and began to completely fall apart on one of Kurt's deepest thrusts, coming in hot streaks against their chests and hands. It gave Kurt an intense high to see Sebastian coming apart beneath him, his body twitching, and muscles contracting and fluttering against him and Kurt finally gave in to himself, releasing his orgasm and thrusting twice more as he filled the condom.

Even after they finished Sebastian's muscles still twitched as they came down from the after-effects, the sensation becoming almost too much for Kurt. He slowly eased himself out, smiling at the small whine Sebastian released at the loss before immediately disposing of the condom and grabbing a damp washcloth to clean them up with. Once done he collapsed back onto Sebastian, content to not move again until morning.

"Wow," Sebastian said breathlessly. "That was…wow, Kurt." He tugged Kurt up a bit and planted another sloppy kiss onto his lips, exactly what they both needed at the moment. They grew slack after a short while, succumbing to sleep with their lips still pressed against each other.

Kurt woke in the middle of the night, oddly unsettled by the fact that he wasn't touching another warm body. He spread his hand around the bed, but didn't make contact with the boy who should've been curled around him. He peeked an eye open and was presented with an empty room.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Kurt rolled himself out of bed, pulled on some sweatpants, and padded into the hall.

"Sebastian?" he called, walking further to find the bathroom was empty. There was no response. Kurt's breathing hitched and he found himself oddly unsettled at the fact that Sebastian left while Kurt was sleeping. Maybe it was because Kurt had always been the one to leave and it was always before Sebastian had fallen asleep, so he would know what to expect. Kurt couldn't help but feel disgruntled as he continued downstairs to grab a glass of water. Before he could make it to the kitchen, though, he noticed the porch light on. He opened the front door quietly.

Sebastian sat on lowest step down Kurt's porch, staring out to the street with a lit cigarette poised between his fingers. He sucked in a long drag, turning when he heard Kurt's approach.

Kurt sat next to him as Sebastian turned away to release the smoke from his lungs.

"What're you doing out here?" Kurt asked. Sebastian gave him a guilty smile as he lifted the cigarette in explanation.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't, really," Sebastian said. "Well, enough to carry around a pack and lighter, I guess, but I just smoke when I'm..." He trailed off.

"When you're what?" Kurt asked. Sebastian just shrugged, squashing the light and tossing the remnants into the bushes.

"Let's go back inside." Sebastian tugged him to his feet and wrapping his arms around Kurt when he shivered slightly from the cool night air, just realizing they were both shirtless. Kurt leaned into the embrace, savoring every inch of his skin that was pressed against Sebastian's warm body, adjusting to the change in scent.

Sebastian had only just pressed his lips to Kurt's when Kurt pulled back, his face scrunched in distaste.

"You taste like an ashtray," Kurt complained.

"Licking ash trays now, are we?" Sebastian teased, but followed with an apology before pressing a tiny kiss to Kurt's exposed collarbone.

"It makes you smell really different, too. I don't like it." Kurt scrunched his nose in emphasis. He finally noticed what Sebastian was wearing. "Why are you wearing your jeans from yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't exactly bring an overnight bag," Sebastian explained. He continued when Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't want to be presumptuous."

He tugged the other boy back up to his room, pulling off his pants as Kurt popped something in his mouth from his desk drawer. He followed Sebastian into bed and captured him in a kiss, pressing in his tongue and transferring a mint into the other boy's mouth. Sebastian chuckled, sucking the mint and Kurt's tongue into his mouth.

Kurt curled into his side and finally felt Sebastian slowly relax, falling back into sleep. It was such a close moment for the two. Kurt had let him spend the night and it felt so different from when he was at Sebastian's the previous night. He had stayed because Sebastian was upset and it was something he needed. Now, though, Kurt couldn't get over the fact that he simply wanted Sebastian here. He didn't want to kick Sebastian out after sex or run from the scene himself anymore and it was only slightly bothersome that he knew how relieved Sebastian was at that. He knew he wouldn't come out and tell Sebastian any of that, though. It would just be how things are now, just like when they had initially begun their string of booty calls. It wasn't something they acknowledged or talked about, it just became a mutual agreement and they both knew what the whole "Friends with Benefits" thing would entail.

Only…was that what this was anymore? It didn't feel like it to Kurt. He wasn't letting himself fall for Sebastian, certainly not, but what _was_ happening? They weren't exclusive, but they weren't a couple. They weren't just friends, but they also weren't just lovers. In the end, Kurt decided that labels didn't matter. He had one month. One month before they parted ways, Kurt off to New York and Sebastian…well, Kurt didn't even know where Sebastian was going, but still. Kurt was going to just make the best of the next month they had together and just enjoy his time as Sebastian's…whatever. There really couldn't be anything more to it than that, could there? Even if he wasn't leaving in a month it wasn't like Sebastian could really be anything more than that to him. Sebastian was…well, he was who he was. It was just a couple of days ago, Kurt had to remind himself, that Sebastian didn't return his texts because he had been out all night, probably at Chateau or Scandals or some other gay bar where he was having sex with some guy who wasn't Kurt and since they weren't actually _together_, Kurt was not allowed to have any feelings about it other than indifference.

Kurt had thought that Sebastian was asleep when he made Kurt jump, saying, "You're thinking very loudly. It's keeping me awake." Kurt smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'll tell my thoughts to keep it down," he replied, squeezing himself closer to Sebastian's side and working on relaxing all of his muscles in his body and eventually quieting his thoughts enough to fall back asleep, still wrapped around Sebastian's heated (and slightly smoke-scented) body.

**Just a little random note: I love writing fics with gay characters, obviously, but during the Rachel scene I couldn't get over how nice it was to be able to use only pronouns for a few sentences and you all would still know exactly who I'm talking about. Just a little writing thing I had to get out of my head.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: In case you didn't notice, this story is now definitely going to be ten parts, meaning there are two left after this, mainly because I'm neurotic and need the story to have parts in a multiple of five and since my chapters have been much longer than originally expected, I think the ending point is perfect after part ten. Once the main story is finished I have a few one shots in my head for future stuff that fit in this 'verse, so I'll be posting those. For this part, I really hope all of their feelings and motivations have translated well, particularly in the later parts of this story because in my head, everything makes perfect sense, so hopefully you all feel the same. I hope it doesn't feel too rushed, but there's a lot of unimportant fluff in between a lot of these scenes, so I tried to make everything as smooth as possible. Now that this has been a ridiculously long author's note, please go forth and enjoy! As always, please review because each one makes my day.**

Kurt woke for the second time that morning in an empty bed. He stretched, smiling at each little pop of his bones before groaning and lifting himself off of the bed. He was pretty sure that Sebastian hadn't left like he thought earlier, but he still wasn't sure where he went. Hopefully not out to smoke again.

After fixing his hair as much as was possible without taking an obscene amount of time, Kurt opened his bedroom door and immediately knew what Sebastian was up to. The aroma was deliciously thick and Kurt was surprised that he hadn't caught whiff of anything from his room. He figured it was pancakes or French toast, but when he treaded downstairs and into the kitchen he found Sebastian cautiously flipping a crepe before resuming chopping up a few bananas.

"Well, good morning," Kurt said and Sebastian turned and immediately broke into a grin that made it obvious he was pleased with himself.

"Morning."

"I like this whole 'you cooking for me' thing that's going on."

"Technically," Sebastian said. "I'm cooking for both of us. Glad that you finally rolled yourself out of bed, though."

"Finally? What time is it?" Kurt asked, checking the clock on the microwave. "Oh, shit. I can't believe I slept past noon."

"Mmmhmm. You should be grateful I waited so long to start cooking," Sebastian grinned cheekily as he continued preparing the filling and taking the last crepe off of the skillet. "I've been up for two hours, just searching through your room for some dirt on you while you slept soundly. My stomach started growling so loudly I thought it would actually be the thing to wake you up."

"Wait, what? You snooped through my room? What the hell, Bas?" All humor wiped from Sebastian's face as he took in Kurt's sudden furious glare.

"I was kidding! I just laid in bed, I swear. Damn, Kurt. Now I'm curious to know what you're hiding, though."

"I'm not hiding anything," Kurt retorted. "I just don't appreciate anyone invading my privacy, so you keep that in mind if you ever want to stay over again."

"Calm down. You can be so fucking moody sometimes," Sebastian said as he put the finishing touches on their breakfast before beckoning Kurt to the dining table. Kurt followed with a humph. His attitude dissipated quickly with his first bite.

"Wow, Bas. You really can cook," Kurt commented through his mouth full.

"I told you I'm an excellent cook. I'm better at pastries and stuff like this than actual dinner foods like last night, though. My grandma is infinitely better, but she taught me a thing or two."

Kurt eyed him speculatively. "I just can't picture you in a little pink apron whipping the filling for cream puffs or something."

"First, no one said anything about pink aprons. Second, you have yet to experience my prowess with whips," Sebastian said with a teasing wink. Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes before snapping his head to the front door as keys jingled outside.

Finn walked in and Kurt did a nervous glance to Sebastian and fully realized that they were both still shirtless. It could be worse, he supposed.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt called out, only with a slight shake to his voice. He had kind of left Finn with the impression that the reason he needed Finn out of the house was that he was having a girl's sleepover and Rachel would be there. He had promised everyone would be gone by noon, which was actually normal for his sleepovers with them. The difference with sleepovers with the girls and with Sebastian was that the girls didn't wear him out the night before to where he slept in so late.

"Uh, hey, man," Finn replied, hesitating in the entryway of the kitchen.

"Uhm, Finn, you know Sebastian. Sebastian, you know my step-brother, Finn," Kurt half-introduced awkwardly. They already knew each other, of course, with the whole "photoshop incident" and had even seen each other a couple of months ago when Finn picked Kurt up from the bar, but my, how things have changed.

"Hey, Finn," Sebastian said with an almost genuine smile. Finn just nodded blankly in greeting.

"What happened to the girls, Kurt?" Finn asked.

Sebastian leaned in and whispered so only Kurt could hear, "He thinks you were hooking up with girls last night? I know he's not the smartest, but he's not that stupid is he, babe?"

Kurt responded with a light smack. "Yeah, I kind of lied when I bribed you. I knew it was going to be harder to get you out if I said I wanted Sebastian to come over and I really thought he'd be gone by now." He was clearly apologetic, pleading a little with his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, but I don't get it. You had Blaine over here all the time with Burt and Mom gone when I was home and I would have Rachel over when you were home and we never made each other leave."

"It's really no big deal. Can we just talk about it later?" Kurt deflected, getting up to rinse his and Sebastian's dishes.

"Okay, dude. I'm gonna go play some video games or something." Finn gave them a small wave before retreating upstairs, but Kurt's back was still turned.

He scrubbed the plates vigorously, trying to think of a change of subject. He was unsuccessful, though, when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around his bare chest from behind and a chin with light stubble grazed teasingly along his shoulder. Soft lips lead up to touch lightly against the top of his ear, hot breath sending shivers up his spine. He set the plates down as gently as he could, wiggling a little to turn in Sebastian's grasp. He lifted up a little to meet the other boy's lips, but Sebastian ducked down to nuzzle his neck. Kurt released a long, appreciative hum.

"Why didn't you want to tell Finn I was coming over?" Sebastian asked, lips forming the words against Kurt's skin.

"Just, you know, wanted the house to ourselves," Kurt replied breathily.

"Mmhmm. And…?"

It bothered Kurt that Sebastian could tell so easily that he was withholding information, but he knew there was no keeping anything from him, either. "It's just…I wasn't sure if Finn would really want to be here. You're kind of loud." Sebastian leaned back quickly at that.

"Wait, what? _I'm _loud? Has he heard _you_? Hell, have you heard yourself?" Sebastian asked incredulously. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I can be really quiet when I need to be, but I've kind of gotten used to not having to be, thank you very much." Sebastian just smiled wickedly at his response and resumed his nuzzling of Kurt's neck, sucking hot kisses on his pulse point.

"I'll buy him some really good headphones so you don't have to bribe him anymore." Kurt could feel the smirk against his skin.

After a lengthy shower with Sebastian in which Kurt tried to get back into the habit of keeping quiet, Sebastian was slowly dressing as Kurt watched from his bed, still only wearing a towel and trying to ignore the neurotic part of his mind that was nagging about his expensive sheets getting wet.

"Enjoy the view, babe?" Sebastian asked once completely dressed, flopping down on the bed next to Kurt and scooting closer to nuzzle Kurt's damp hair, inhaling deeply.

"I was, thank you." Kurt pressed himself closer to Sebastian, leaning up for a small kiss. "You heading out?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting my mom and Sadie for a late lunch/early dinner. I can see myself out," Sebastian said as Kurt started to get up with him. Sebastian ducked down for a final, long kiss, slinking through the door before Kurt could mutter a good-bye.

Kurt busied himself with productive tasks, doing laundry, vacuuming the entire house, scrubbing his and Finn's shared bathroom. He was finally settled on his bed, sketching out a few designs that had been rattling around in his brain when he found himself glancing at his phone every few minutes. He finally picked it up to shoot off a quick text.

(8:07) Kurt: What are you up to?

(8:09) Sebastian: Waiting for Sadie to pick something out for movie night. Wanna come join us?

(8:10) Kurt: Nah. Don't want to intrude on brother/sister time. :)

(8:11) Sebastian: It's really no big deal. Sadie likes you, remember? You should come.

Before Kurt could respond his phone started ringing with an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Kurt," Sadie's voice rang out, loud and stubborn. "You are coming over or we are just going to have to come to Lima and hunt you down."

"Are you positive?" Kurt asked, unsure.

"Well, I'm always a positive person," she chirped and Kurt could practically hear her bouncing around, grinning. "So, yes. Come over. Now, or I will commandeer Seb's car and he may kill me."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to have to deal with his wrath," Kurt joked. "I'll come, I promise."

"Two hours! I know how long it should take you to get here, too."

"Well, you better let me go get ready, then."

They hung up and Kurt couldn't help the little flutter in his chest as he prepared his things.

He rang the doorbell in just under two hours. Sebastian swung the door open wide and pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled back he cocked his eyebrow slightly.

"An overnight bag?" Sebastian teased.

"I didn't mind being a little presumptuous," Kurt replied, almost daring Sebastian to make another comment, but he just looked pleased. Before either could say another word, Sadie bounded to Kurt, pulling him in a tight hug and kissing his cheek. Sebastian pulled the tote bag from Kurt's shoulder as Sadie tugged him into the living room.

And so the week went on.

Kurt spent Monday night at Sebastian's and went home around noon on Tuesday, spending the rest of the day with his designs before inviting Sebastian over to hang out with him, Puck and Finn for "guy time," which consisted of ordering pizza and playing video games.

Sebastian stayed over on Tuesday night and Kurt dragged him to the mall on Wednesday, letting him buy only Kurt-approved pieces. Kurt was apprehensive at first, since it was really the first time they had gone anywhere in public together, other than the gay bar and club, but he tried to treat it as just a casual outing between friends. Until about two hours in, that is, when Sebastian grabbed his hand to pull him away from yet another row of shoes, whining about being hungry and how he was promised a pretzel. He didn't release Kurt's hand after that, though, picking it right back up after they had finished their pretzels in the food court, tangling their fingers casually together.

It didn't bother Kurt as much as he thought it would. He was almost forgetting all of his rationalizations to himself about keeping the relationship strictly "Friends with Benefits." Sure, they were getting a little more couple-y than he had originally planned, but the more Sebastian held his hand or kissed him randomly when they were just hanging out or cuddled him as they slept, the more Kurt found himself not caring. He had put so much energy in keeping his distance, but now he actually started feeling more like Sebastian's friend, even with all of the little extras. Besides, there was the added bonus of feeling less like a cheap prostitute, no longer leaving right after sex, and he couldn't help but admit how much better it was sleeping with someone to curl up with.

Wednesday night found the boys at Kurt's house again, taking a day trip together to Westerville on Thursday for lunch with Sadie and Sebastian's mother before heading back to Lima. Friday morning, however, Sebastian hurried to gather his things when he woke later than expected. Burt was set to come home that afternoon and Sebastian figured he'd avoid that particular conversation, still unsure of how Burt really felt towards him and it seemed like it actually mattered a little more every day.

(7:38) Sebastian: Whatcha up to?

(7:40) Kurt: Cleaning out my closet. Nothing exciting.

(7:40) Sebastian: Not spending time with your dad?

(7:43) Kurt: Well, we had our Friday night dinner together, but he went out with Carole somewhere I think.

(7:44) Sebastian: Oh. Do you think he wants you to stay there tonight or can you come over?

(7:45) Kurt: I'll be there in a bit. :)

Saturday morning the boys went to the Lima Bean, tucked away in a corner discussing the attributes of each Avenger and which one was most helpful to the team when Kurt heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned slowly.

"Hey guys," he said as Rachel and Mercedes approached their table. Rachel was the only one to intrude by grabbing a chair and scooting in next to Kurt.

"Kurt. Sebastian," she acknowledged tersely.

"Hello, Rachel," Sebastian said cautiously. They still weren't on the best of terms, but they were usually civil to each other.

"Kurt, why haven't you been returning my calls? _Again_? I would've come by, but I had a little run-in with Finn earlier this week and I couldn't risk it."

"Really? You saw Finn? He didn't say anything. Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well _someone _didn't give me a chance now, did they?" Rachel gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Rach. It's been a busy week."

"Mmhmm. Well, Mercedes, and I are doing a sleepover tonight and you have to come. Six o'clock. My place," she said. "You're coming." She narrowed her eyes to slits when Kurt hesitated, glancing at Sebastian who remained impassive. He finally sighed.

"Okay, I will be there. I promise." Rachel nodded and rose from her seat. She gave them both swift good-byes and Rachel gave a look that promised invasive questions about his being with Sebastian. Mercedes gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said she was excited to see him that night before the two girls went to stand in line for coffee. Kurt waited until they both got their coffees and left the shop before resuming their conversation.

Rachel ended up texting Kurt, saying she would pick him up at 5:30 and Kurt rolled his eyes at her clear attempts to be absolutely positive that he wouldn't bail. They went through the usual motions, pigging out on junk food, watching chick flicks, doing beauty treatments, and blaring music while gossiping about celebrities and friends, but Kurt felt much more distant from it than normal, something that did not go unnoticed by his friends and he spent the night warding off prying questions about him and Sebastian.

He had been texting Sebastian on and off when he could risk it without the girls really taking notice, but they had said their good nights around midnight when Sebastian left to pick up Sadie from her friend's house. Around one in the morning the girls and Kurt started to really settle down, Rachel squeezing between Kurt and Mercedes on the bed.

Almost an hour had passed since the two girls fell asleep and Kurt found himself still staring at the blackness above him. He couldn't shake the general discomfort enough to fall asleep and it nagged at him that it was the first time he was spending the night without Sebastian in a full week.

(2:13) Sebastian: You all still gossiping about Taylor Lautner's new haircut?

(2:14) Kurt: Very funny. The girls fell asleep over an hour ago.

(2:14) Sebastian: So why are you still up?

(2:15) Kurt: Sleep's not that simple.

(2:16) Sebastian: I know the feeling. I'm in the same boat.

(2:16) Kurt: Oh? So you're not out at Chateau or something right now?

Kurt hoped that came out friendly and teasing, but he had a feeling Sebastian could see right through it.

(2:18) Sebastian: Nope. Just at home, trying to sleep. It's kind of weird not having you here or being at your house. Is that weird?

(2:19) Kurt: No. I've kind of gotten used to your snores.

(2:19) Sebastian: I do not snore!

(2:20) Kurt: Mmhmm…

(2:20) Sebastian: Wish you were here.

(2:20) Kurt: Oh? And what would you do if I was there?

(2:21) Sebastian: Honestly? Finally fall asleep, curled up next to you.

Kurt's heart thumped a little unevenly at that. He thought about trying to steer the conversation back to a lighter place with less feelings, but he sighed at the natural response that came to mind.

(2:24) Kurt: I wish you were curled up next to me, too.

(2:24) Kurt: I should go. I have absolutely no chance of falling asleep if we're texting.

(2:25) Sebastian: Okay. Good night. I'll text you tomorrow.

(2:26) Kurt: Good night.

"Kuuuurt."

Kurt groaned awake to an insistent tugging on his arms. He pulled them back to cover his face.

"We know you're up," Mercedes' voice said in his ear.

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel urged, tugging on his arms once more. "It's eleven o'clock. We've been up for hours and you are just sleeping the day away."

Kurt finally gave in, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"He's alive!" Mercedes whisper-shouted.

"Up, up, up!" Rachel chirped. "We were thinking about driving to Columbus to do some shopping. We leave in three weeks and Mercedes leaves right after us and there's still a lot we need to prepare for."

"Can we reschedule? I didn't fall asleep until like four in the morning and I'm still really exhausted," Kurt said as he opened his phone and noticed a text message from an hour before.

(9:49) Sebastian: Morning, babe.

"Fine," Rachel pouted. Kurt sent a quick reply.

(11:14) Kurt: Good morning.

(11:15) Sebastian: Hey. You still at Rachel's?

(11:15) Kurt: Yeah.

"You just want to go see Sebastian," Rachel accused, but her tone had a slightly playful tint to it.

(11:16) Sebastian: Want to meet for coffee? I'm at the Lima Bean.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, I probably am going to go see Sebastian, but I really am too tired to go shopping." Rachel nodded, unconvinced, but she eyed him speculatively, a smile hinting at her lips.

(11:18) Kurt: I don't have a car. Rachel has to take me home.

(11:19) Sebastian: I could come get you. Maybe a nap at my place before more coffee?

Kurt couldn't hide the small smile as he replied with Rachel's address. He ignored the girls' teasing as he dressed and did his hair quickly, mentioning that Sebastian was on his way. When Sebastian had texted him that he was outside, the girls watched him as he bounded down the steps and into Sebastian's car.

Sebastian tangled his hand in Kurt's hair, pulling him close and ignoring Kurt's small protest at touching his hair right after it was done. He brought Kurt's mouth to his own, breathing against his lips and just holding their position for a moment before pressing in for a hard kiss. He pulled back, finally shifting into drive and pulling away. Kurt gave a small wave to his friends on the porch who looked on with knowing smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: Wow, it has been a month since I updated! I am so sorry! I promised myself a week between updates, but this chapter was ridiculously hard to get out. A fair amount of Blaine stuff later in the chapter, but no bashing or anything as usual. I find it interesting how some people can comment and say "Omg. Blaine is such a douche," or "Omg. My poor baby Blaine," about the exact same scene. It must just have to do with your original opinion of him, I think. I love Blaine, so I think I take some pity on him in this story, but not everyone agrees (to which I do not complain). Anyway, 10 points to the house of the first person who can find the Friends reference. After this just one more chapter, which I swear will be out before Glee comes back! Enjoy!**

"Come on," Kurt whined, dragging out the words. He sucked small kisses along Sebastian's collarbone in an attempt at persuasion.

"I don't get why you want to go, anyway," Sebastian said. "We can just spend the entire day in bed."

"It's the last Warbler party of the summer. Everyone is going their own ways and all of the guys aren't going to be in the same place for a long time. I don't get how you don't want to go. It's not like I asked you to go to the New Directions party the other day." He flipped Sebastian onto his stomach and straddled him before reaching to massage his shoulders. He kneaded with purpose, still trying to convince the boy beneath him to agree to go.

"Still not going. We've hung out with the guys a lot this summer. I see no need for lengthy teary-eyed good-byes," Sebastian said with conviction.

"Fine," Kurt finally acquiesced, but didn't stop his motions. "I'll go by myself, then."

"What? No. Stay," Sebastian whined, flipping back over. He pulled at Kurt's hips until he had the boy's full weight on top of him. He nipped lightly at the crook between Kurt's jaw and ear, trying to do his own persuading as he started sucking marks along Kurt's collarbone.

"No, no, no," Kurt said, smacking his hand away and trying to sit up. "No hickeys. I am not wearing a scarf to a pool party.

"So stay. Please?" Sebastian begged, twisting his fingers in Kurt's hair at the back of his head and pulling Kurt's ear to his mouth. "Stay. I want you to fuck me again," he murmured. "I bet I'm still loose for you." Kurt shifted, trying to ignore the hot breath and rugged voice laced with want in his ear. His cock twitched with interest as it slid against Sebastian's already fully-hard erection. He finally managed to twist himself out of Sebastian's grasp.

"I'll take a rain check. I really am going, though. I'll text you when I'm home and you can come over if you want."

Sebastian humphed unhappily. Kurt pulled out the outfit he hung in Sebastian's closet the previous night, dressing quickly and casually and going into the bathroom to start doing his hair. After about fifteen minutes Sebastian came into the bathroom, fully dressed in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, and started brushing his teeth.

"And where are you all dressed to go?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Fucking Warbler party," Sebastian mumbled begrudgingly as he spit. He grabbed a towel to wipe off his mouth. Kurt grinned, continuing his work until his hair was perfectly coiffed. Sebastian ran a brush through his and sprayed it a bit to complete his messy-but-naturally-sexy look. "Are you going to borrow one of my bathing suits?"

Kurt shook his head. "After all the time and effort I put in to doing my hair? I am definitely not going swimming."

"What? You're dragging me to this thing and I don't even get to see you all wet and shirtless?" Sebastian complained. Kurt smacked him lightly.

"I'm not dragging you anywhere. I told you I'd go by myself. I just think it'll be good to say good-bye to everyone," Kurt told him. Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

Sebastian drove them to Nick's house and as Kurt stepped out of the car he had his first worries about the implications of arriving with Sebastian. Sebastian came around the car to walk up with Kurt and his hand automatically reached out for Kurt's, a natural reflex that had been picked up in the last couple of weeks, which Kurt had finally become comfortable with. At the slightest brush of fingertips, however, Kurt withdrew his hand immediately, attempting a natural crossing of his arms, hands balled into loose fists. He saw Sebastian's off-put reaction from the corner of his eye, but neither boy mentioned it. Kurt had gotten used to their increased physical closeness and he was really working on keeping all of the soft kisses and cuddling and hand-holding from messing with his head, but it was completely different walking up to their friend's house. They had both been to a few Warbler functions throughout the summer, the first of which Kurt went to with Blaine, but since then Kurt and Sebastian had seen each other at the get-togethers and had been completely inconspicuous, keeping safe distances, but that was different. Even when they were alone then, apart from the kisses in the beginning and actual sex, they weren't affectionate with each other in any other way, so acting casual in public was an easy feat.

Their two little worlds were colliding, though. They had to compartmentalize the way they were around just each other and the way they acted around all of their friends. It was a challenge that Kurt hadn't been entirely prepared for, and he realized Sebastian didn't even think to be concerned that they couldn't touch or even look at each other for too long. It hadn't even been a great length of time since they started growing closer, but perhaps the period of time felt longer because it was so concentrated from how much time they were spending together. Regardless of how things had progressed, however, Kurt quickly got his wits together and focused his efforts on being purely friendly towards Sebastian when the door opened to reveal Jeff, still dry, but in his bathing suit and with a beer in his hand.

"Hey, Kurt. Seb. Come on in," he said with a little flourish. The boys entered the house and went straight to the backyard where the party was already in full swing. Many of the boys Kurt knew from his time with the Warblers were there, as well as a few younger boys he knew only from the parties and some of the guys' dates.

"You guys want anything?" Jeff asked. Sebastian immediately asked for a beer, but Kurt declined.

"C'mon, babe," Sebastian murmured, leaning in far too close to seem normal. "Don't you want to loosen up?"

"I'm sure you're plenty loose for the both of us," Kurt whispered back, allowing himself to be just a little flirty in front of their friends. The words had more of an effect of Sebastian than he had expected, though, and he became wary at the look Sebastian gave him, as if reminding him of how he left Sebastian hard and ready just less than an hour earlier. Sebastian reached an arm out and brushed his hand lightly along Kurt's side, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. Kurt shivered ever so slightly and forced himself to break from Sebastian's gaze as he tried to skip backwards, but it became an awkward stumble. Only Jeff noticed the exchanged and he just cocked an eyebrow, handing Sebastian his beer.

Nick and Jeff were the only other Warblers that knew Kurt and Sebastian hooked up, partially because they were there the night Kurt went home with Sebastian after Chateau, but also because Nick was one of Sebastian's best friends in Ohio and likely told him some kind of version of what was going on, which he then probably gave a cliff notes version of to Jeff. Kurt was more than grateful that they could keep a secret, however, especially in the present moment when Jeff was watching them a little more closely. He may know they hooked up, but Kurt was pretty sure that even Nick didn't know that Sebastian and Kurt had been spending almost every night at each other's house.

Sebastian took a few large gulps of his beer, finally pulling it away from his lips and throwing Kurt an annoyed glare. Kurt tried to pointedly ignore him, quickly engaging in conversation with Trent, who had just pried open the cooler. He watched Sebastian tuck his hands in his pockets and breathed a little sigh of relief. _Good. Maybe now he will keep them to himself._

Kurt had moved a little deeper in the backyard and finally noticed Blaine, leaning against the grill, talking to Thad. Their eyes met and Blaine's face pulled into the tiniest of smiles, meant only for him. At that moment Trent came up to him and started chatting animatedly about how the Warblers might have a chance against the New Directions the next year. He felt more than saw Sebastian come up behind him, trying to nonchalantly slip into the conversation, still not really in Kurt's eyesight. It worked for a few minutes until Sebastian leaned forward, his chest pressing against Kurt's back ever so slightly, but enough to drive him crazy with frustration. Sebastian's chin just barely rested against his shoulder when Kurt sidestepped him quickly, not so gently removing himself from the conversation. A glance back was met with an almost furious expression, Sebastian obviously chewing on his inner cheeks, eyes narrowed.

They kept their distance for a while, Kurt caught up in a conversation with Jeff, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Sebastian across the yard. Eventually as others joined the conversation, Kurt allowed himself to casually slip out, strolling in the grass alone. Sebastian excused himself from his own conversation and followed Kurt, nudging him to a quieter part of the backyard.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Sebastian asked.

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?" Kurt asked exasperatedly.

"You won't even look at me. If I even touch you, you run in the other direction. So I repeat, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"I—I'm not…," Kurt stammered, not expecting Sebastian to call him out so directly. "We're just…in front of all of our friends," Kurt tried to explain.

"So, what? It's not like I'm trying to fuck you in front of them."

"I know that. It's just—don't you think, I mean, we are still being inconspicuous, right?" Kurt was taken back with how Sebastian seemed to expect that not letting people know about their…_relationship?_...thing or whatever was no longer of importance. Even if they weren't exactly "Friends with Benefits" anymore, they still didn't want their group of friends to suspect that you were more than friends, right?

"Who the fuck cares, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, sincerely trying to figure out why being so secretive mattered anymore.

"Uh…I don't know. I do, kind of, I guess."

"Is it because Blaine's here?" Sebastian asked, voice weighed down with anger, hurt, and something like disappointment.

"No," Kurt assured him, even though it was true that he wasn't necessarily keen on the idea of rubbing whatever was going on with Sebastian in Blaine's face. He tried to think of some reasoning that would assuage Sebastian's fears and make him understand that Kurt was just trying to keep up the appearances they had in front of their friends all summer. When nothing seemed to be successfully coming out of his mouth, Sebastian rolled his eyes, with much more anger behind the gesture than usual. "I don't get why you're getting so mad," Kurt whisper-shouted angrily, just quiet enough for no one to over hear. "We're not actually together."

Sebastian's expression immediately transformed from one of clear anger and frustration to a frozen, almost unreadable mask. Kurt felt immediate regret at his rough words, no matter how true they technically were. "You think I don't fucking know that?" Sebastian responded, tone too calm for the resentment Kurt could feel lurking beneath the front Sebastian put up. "I'm going swimming," he announced, pulling off his shirt and cargo shorts to reveal his navy blue bathing suit. Kurt faltered slightly at the quick movements, watching Sebastian's muscles flex and move as he tossed his clothes onto a chair and walked back to the patio to grab a water bottle.

"Woah, Seb," Thad called as Sebastian came into his view. "You know you have a bite mark on your back, right?" There were a few catcalls at that, and while Kurt blushed horribly, trying to act completely removed and uninvolved, Sebastian quickly took it in stride.

"Yeah. The guy I fucked earlier has a thing for biting, I guess," he responded with a mocking grin. Kurt immediately turned, walking to a far edge of the backyard, trying to ignore their friendly laughing and teasing. He had just perched himself against large, decorative boulder when he saw Blaine bouncing towards him, hair almost free of gel and bouncing slightly.

"Hey," he greeted Blaine.

"Hey. You have a sec to talk?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, already wary, but Blaine seemed relaxed enough, which meant he likely didn't hear Trent's comment. "How are you?"

"I'm…you know. Same as always. Getting ready for New York," Kurt replied.

"Right. Just two more weeks, right?"

"Yeah. It's pretty crazy," Kurt said. "How have you been, Blaine?" Blaine shifted a little uncomfortably at that, his smile becoming more tentative.

"I'm…alright, I guess," Blaine replied. "I've kind of been wanting to talk to you after…you know, that whole thing."

"Right." Kurt nodded absently, not sure what he should say or even what Blaine wanted to say. Blaine's conversation with Rachel was still clear in his ears (_I've completely ruined everything, haven't I?_), but he never did gather the courage to call Blaine and give him the opportunity to say what he wanted to.

"I really left things awfully last time. And the time before that," Blaine added. "But I really had no right to get so upset about you going out with Sebastian. It just…really surprised me, I guess."

Kurt kept his mouth clamped shut. There was no effective way to give into his automatic first instinct to explain that he really wasn't dating Sebastian without telling Blaine that he was just sleeping with him, which wasn't exactly comfortable conversation material. Even if it was though, a grumbling voice in the back of his head (that he didn't find so bothersome anymore) reminded him that he couldn't really call their whole thing just "Friends with Benefits" since they were together at some point almost every day and most nights and emotions were steadily making their way into their...mutual partnership. With all of the nagging and mentions from Rachel, Mercedes, and his Dad, Kurt simply became exasperated with the need to add labels to it. He just enjoyed being with Sebastian. Well, he amended, thinking of the current fight he was in with Sebastian, most of the time.

"I really am sorry about the way he showed up like that at the coffee shop. I swear I didn't mean for that to happen."

Blaine responded with a chuckle. "I believe you. I'm pretty sure you said something about finding creative ways to hurt him." He sobered quickly. "I just…I wanted to tell you that I really do want to be your friend, like I said at the coffee shop."

"I want to be your friend, too," Kurt said softly, gently resting his hand on Blaine's.

"I just think I needed a little more time to actually realize that than I thought," Blaine admitted. "I've been working really hard to get over you this summer, and it just kind of shocked me that you'd gotten over me so quickly."

"I didn't—"

"Just wait. I know I can't really say anything because, well, I'm the one who walked out that day, but it was still really hard for me to see you moving on." Blaine paused, almost as if he was waiting for Kurt to interrupt again. When he didn't, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and continued, "At first I kind of freaked out, both at the Lima Bean and for a few days after. I wanted so bad to just call you and apologize for running out, but it just really hit me that you probably didn't want to talk to me."

Kurt forced himself to let Blaine continue, swallowing down his protests. Of course he wanted to see Blaine, wanted to be his friend, but he knew that Blaine was probably referring to more "getting back together" kind of talking.

"I swear I'm not as much of an emotional wreck anymore, though," Blaine said with a self-deprecating smile. "I still think that breaking up was for the best. I'm actually kind of hoping that maybe it will be easier to be friends since it happened over summer and not when you were hours away from here."

"I'm really hoping for that, too," Kurt said warmly. "And I want you to know that I didn't just move on and get over you so quickly, either." He ignored Blaine's slightly disbelieving look. "I didn't. I worked hard to get over you, too, just in a bit of a _different _way and it turned into something I was completely unprepared for. I don't even know what, to be honest."

Blaine nodded. "I still don't understand the whole Sebastian thing. I'm not mad or anything, like I was before. I know we both started to be his friend again, but he was honestly the last guy I ever thought you'd go for." Kurt couldn't help but choke out a laugh.

"You and me both!" He let himself giggle a little as Blaine's mouth perked up into a grin.

"Well, one day you'll have to explain it," Blaine said. "But today is not that day." Kurt nodded in agreement. They may try to be some kind of variation of friends, but they certainly weren't ready to venture into detailed discussions of their relationships with other guys. Blaine heaved a great, relieved sigh, like he's just happy they're finally at a place of mutual understanding and the weight on his chest has lessened at least a little bit. Kurt felt a similar kind of relief, which caused him to pull Blaine into a tight hug, getting a little caught up in how warm and familiar it is, but still reminded that these aren't the arms he wants wrapped around him at all times anymore. Blaine returned the hug for a moment before laughing quietly in Kurt's ear.

"Sebastian looks like he's trying to burn holes through my body," Blaine informed him.

Kurt gave a final squeeze before pulling away, turning to find Sebastian, dry and still by the cooler with his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his glare setting in more deeply when Kurt meets his eyes.

"It's me that he's mad at, not you," Kurt told him. Blaine nodded absently, looking like he was thinking about asking for Kurt to elaborate, but he must have ultimately decided against it. He patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, let's hang out once before you leave. Maybe a movie night with Rachel, Tina, Mike, and the rest, yeah?" Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good. Tina was yelling at me for not going to the New Directions party. I just…didn't know if you were bringing Sebastian and for some reason it seemed like it'd be easier to talk to you alone being at the warbler party with all of his friends, too. I was trying to avoid the whole 'Sebastian just watching us talk" thing," Blaine said with a small chuckle. This only brought Kurt's attention back to Sebastian, seething and still glaring in their direction. Upon meeting Kurt's eyes again, Sebastian pushed off the wall and strode into the house.

"I should go deal with that," Kurt said with a sigh. He gave Blaine a small wave and turned to follow Sebastian.

Even though he entered the house shortly after Sebastian, Kurt couldn't find him in the kitchen or living room and the down stairs bath room was empty. Kurt finally resigned himself to re-entering the party in the backyard, figuring he'd eventually have to ask one of the guys to take him home if Sebastian took off without him.

Half an hour passed before Sebastian re-entered the backyard with Nick by his side, who Kurt didn't even notice had disappeared in the first place. Both of them joined the group by the pool. Kurt sat at the edge with his feet in, and Trent and Jeff were on the bench near him, discussing their plans as members of the Warbler council for the upcoming year, not in too much detail, though, since Blaine tread water in front of them and he was technically considered the enemy. Thad had just joined the group to give his advice when he was interrupted.

"Jeff's going to run the whole club into the ground," Nick called jokingly as he came nearer.

"Thanks, baby, for all of the confidence." Jeff stuck his tongue out. Nick responded by taking a leap into the pool, dragging Jeff under with him as he hit the water. They both came up, sputtering and laughing.

"I'm incredibly disappointed I'm going to miss seeing my man all hot and authoritative behind the council desk," Nick said, pushing Jeff against the pool wall and pressing in for a deep kiss. Kurt was surprised that he had forgotten that Nick had graduated and would be leaving Jeff. Granted, he was only going to school in Columbus, but Kurt couldn't help but feel bad that they were being separated after only just becoming an official couple. He politely averted his eyes as the kiss turned into a mini-make out session, but it was unnecessary when Trent splashed the couple.

"Get a room. I don't want to swim in your cum," Trent complained jokingly, but he sobered quickly. "Oh, man. You guys have probably had sex in the pool, haven't you? I'm swimming in cum," he said, disgusted, resigned, and depressed. Nick and Jeff's roaring laughter echoed in the backyard, but Kurt could still hear Sebastian's quiet chuckle as he moved to stand by where Kurt sat.

"Hey," Sebastian said quietly as the others were distracted by more laughter and teasing. Kurt looked up to find Sebastian eyeing him cautiously and finally sitting next to Kurt, his eyes flicking once or twice to where Blaine was treading water, engaged in the conversation as it changed to the craziest places everyone had sex. Not only did Kurt not want to have to share his own answers, but he didn't want Blaine to share them for him, or worse, have to listen to Sebastian's essay-long list of unconventional places he's gotten off, only a few of which probably included him.

Before he could discretely remove himself from the conversation, though, Thad asked loudly, "What about you, Blainers? Craziest place?" The smile from laughing and joking with his friends quickly dissipated from Blaine's face as he shot Kurt a nervous glance, eyes wandering to Sebastian before focusing back on Thad. He cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly trying to stall a bit.

"Oh, uh, I don't know," Blaine said anxiously.

"Come on. Don't tell me it's something like 'the foot of the bed,'" Thad teased.

Blaine got almost defensive at that, annoyance in his tone when he replied, "No, not the _foot of the bed_. I guess it would be the, uh…" Blaine gave one last glance at Kurt and Kurt wasn't sure if he was looking for permission or something, but whatever it was, it was enough for him to finally give his answer. "The McKinley High choir room."

The guys laughed and teased while Kurt felt a deep blush creep up on his cheeks. Everyone knew that he was the obvious participant, but it didn't stop Jeff from asking, "What about you, Kurt?"

There was no right way to go about answering the question. He could agree with Blaine, obviously, but he doubted the guys would allow that as an answer. He could give a new answer of a strange place he and Blaine had had sex, maybe bring up the blow job in the deserted movie theater, but he didn't exactly want to share more of his and Blaine's sex life than they already knew. His final option was bringing up an experience with Sebastian. They had only been having sex for a couple of months, but they had a few places that would definitely qualify as unconventional. This was an option he had to eventually shoot down because he was pretty sure most of the guys would think wherever he said would be with Blaine and the awkwardness of him or Blaine explaining that wasn't the case was not something Kurt wanted to get into. Besides, he wasn't sure he could spring that kind of thing on Blaine after they had just really reconciled things. Ultimately, he was stuck with the conclusion that there was simply no right way to answer the question.

"Kurt?" Jeff prompted.

"I'm not saying," Kurt replied.

"Come on. That's no fun," Thad complained. Kurt folded his arms and shook his head in response, trying to exude an attitude of being firm and immovable. "Fine, we'll get it out of you one day."

"Sebastian?" Trent asked and the leftover anxiety from Blaine's answer and being asked the question himself only intensified as Sebastian's face twisted into a cocky smirk.

"Well there's an airplane, a church, the library, the DMV," Sebastian drawled. "But my favorite encounter was in a Neiman Marcus dressing room," he said with the tiniest glance at Kurt. If Kurt thought he was blushing before, he had progressed to a nearly full-body, beet red flush across his chest, neck, face, and up to the tips of his ears. He determinedly ignored Blaine's eyes, preferring to try and naturally gaze around the backyard as if it became the most interesting setting in the world.

The change was either ignored or went unnoticed as Nick started talking about a blow job he got in a janitor closet at Dalton and the conversation moved on.

An hour later, as the sun was setting and a few people started to leave, Sebastian spoke his first word to Kurt since the "hey" when he joined the strange sex conversation.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Do you want me to go home?" Kurt responded in question.

"Well, by 'home' I meant my home. Your dad gets back tomorrow morning and I don't want to have to wake up early."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I'm ready to go," Kurt replied, watching the delight in his answer soften Sebastian's features slightly. It was a welcoming change from the scowl he wore for most of the day.

There were no tearful good-byes, as Sebastian had feared, just (in some cases—empty) promises to keep in touch and small talk about future Warbler get-togethers for when the graduated folk were back in town for the holidays.

The next morning when Kurt stumbled into Sebastian's bathroom, he caught a glance at himself in the mirror and was pretty sure Sebastian's little jealous streak had earned him over a week of wearing high necked shirts and summer scarves.


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing: Kurtbastian  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Kurt Hummel finds an unexpected acquaintance with Sebastian Smythe after a tough break-up. He tries to keep their fling a strict Friends with Benefits situation, but Sebastian starts to break through his carefully guarded walls, even though he isn't necessarily an open book, either.

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. This was the first fic I ever wrote for Glee and it had been a long time since I wrote anything in the first place. I'm extremely nervous to be finishing it up, but I hope you all like it, and even if you don't, feel free to leave some honest reviews. I feel so grateful for every single person who has taken the time to read this. I've got a few other things in the works right now, Kurtbastian and Klaine stuff. I don't think I've mentioned it, but my tumblr is hideunspoken if anyone wants to follow and maybe drop an ask in my box. Thank you all so much for your support and enjoy the last chapter!**

"Seb still sleeping?" Sadie asked as she descended from the stairs, fully dressed and ready to go as she joined Kurt in the kitchen. Kurt was sitting at a stool by the counter, sipping his coffee and flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. Any of the lingering awkwardness he felt when he first started staying over a majority of the week had faded and he felt extremely at ease in Sebastian's home, likely due to Sadie's and Sebastian's mother's overwhelming welcomeness.

"Of course. I'm deciding whether or not he'd want me to wake him up to say good-bye. I have quite the to-do list to take care of at home."

"He'd want you to wake him up," Sadie insisted. "He likes you too much to let you go without a good-bye."

"You think?"

"Of course, Kurt," Sadie responded with a roll of her eyes. "You two are so ridiculous, I swear."

"What does that mean? Do you talk to him about…me and him?" Kurt asked tentatively, turning his focus back to his coffee as nonchalantly as possible.

"Seb and I have always discussed boys. Usually it's me dominating the conversations, but we still talked about some of the guys he's…seen when he used to go out."

"Used to? He doesn't go out anymore?"

"Well, obviously."

"Huh." Kurt pondered the idea for a moment that Sebastian hadn't been going out for quite a while now.

"You seem surprised. He's spends most of his time with you. When would he have gone out?"

"We aren't together all the time," Kurt pointed out. "And he did just 'go out' not so long ago, the night before the…incident with you at that party."

"Did you just use air quotes for 'go out?'" Sadie questioned and Kurt immediately clutched his hands together in his lap.

"If you know Bas as well as you seem to, then you know exactly what lies behind the euphemism of 'go out.'"

"You think he's still sleeping with other people?"

"I'm sure he is, but don't get me wrong or anything, Sadie. We aren't…exclusive or anything. And I'll remind you again of the night before the 'incident,'" Kurt said, allowing himself the use of air quotes once more.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked. "He went to Nick's the night before…you know, the incident."

Kurt paused for a moment while that sank in. Sebastian didn't actually go out that night. He'd certainly made it seem that way, Kurt thought. Or maybe that was just his imagination getting away from him and making the situation seem worse than it was.

"Nick's?"

Sadie hummed in confirmation. "I don't think it's much of a secret, seeing as Nick is his best friend and all." Kurt just nodded in acknowledgement, but he was past focusing on her. Sebastian was…what? Not going out to clubs anymore? Not sleeping with anyone else? Kurt could admit to being happy about this. Even though the two had never stated their exclusivity by any means, Kurt didn't think he'd ever be the type of person to sleep with multiple people around the same time. Sebastian, on the other hand…

Kurt couldn't help the inexplicable little glow in his chest at knowing that maybe he'd misjudged Sebastian. He'd been holding himself back for weeks, now—months, really—because he'd thought Sebastian was nowhere near capable of anything resembling commitment and exclusivity. Kurt was just a reliable lay, and he forced himself to not think too hard about Sebastian's tendency to inch his way into Kurt's life with the cuddling and talking and domesticity of waking up next to each other almost every morning and sometimes planning their days together.

It was silly, really, how this small fact changed Kurt's perspective, but he couldn't help but actually allow himself a little hope. For what, exactly, he didn't know, but it was hope for something, surely.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts with the sharp trill of his ringtone. He glanced down wistfully at his now-cold coffee and picked up his phone from the counter. Sadie watched him from the kitchen table, now spooning cereal into her mouth.

"Hey, Kiddo," Burt's voice rang out before Kurt could say a word.

"Hey, Dad."

"Finn says you're at Sebastian's?"

"Yep," Kurt replied. Burt had long accepted that Kurt spent most of his weekend nights at Sebastian's house, as long as he came home for family bonding time during the days.

"Hey, I was thinking," Burt began and Kurt immediately sensed a task that he didn't want to do on the horizon. "Why don't you bring Sebastian over for dinner? You're probably gonna go over there afterwards, anyway, right?"

"I…don't know about that, Dad."

A "meet the parents" dinner was not exactly how Kurt wanted to spend his evening, and even more, he didn't want to subject Sebastian to that. Sure, he'd met Burt that awful day of the "nap incident," as Kurt called it in his head, and they'd crossed paths a few times when he and Sebastian lost track of time or Burt came back a little early. None of these events really measured up to what Burt was asking now, though. This was a fully-fledged, formal, "Dad, let's interrogate and learn more about the guy I've been sleeping with and spending an increasing amount of time with."

"Come on now, Kurt. You're over there most of the time or he's over here when I'm in D.C. I think he can handle one dinner over here, don't you think?"

"I just don't think he'd really—"

"Now, now," Burt interrupted. "Don't go blaming him for you not wanting to bring him over. Will you just ask him if he'd come? Just a simple dinner, I promise. I just want to know the kid you're so involved with."

Kurt cringed a little at the word "involved."

"I'll ask him, Dad, but I won't try and force him to say yes."

"Just make a little persuasive argument, okay? Blame it on Carole; she thinks he needs a little fattening up. She's using the good cheese on her casserole tonight."

"Okay, fine," Kurt relented. "I'll try to persuasively ask him for you, but don't think I won't be monitoring your portion control with that good cheese, now." Burt chuckled at that.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Kurt smiled into the phone, exchanging good-byes with his father before setting his phone back down.

"You going up, now?" Sadie asked as she rinsed her bowl in the sink. Kurt nodded, dumping the remains of his coffee and doing the same.

"Yep. I'm gonna go invite him to dinner with my dad, now."

"Well, have fun with that. And Kurt?" He turned from his advance to the stairs. "Will you not mention anything we talked about? I'm not betraying any huge secrets or privacy or anything, but Seb doesn't let people in easy or talk about what's going on in his head. You're kind of the same way and, honestly, I just had to get one of you to listen to me. You two are driving me crazy."

Kurt cocked his head a little, mildly confused, but he nodded in answer. Before he could say anything, Sadie ordered, "Now, go! Go wake up your man. And meanwhile, to give you privacy, I am going to grab my purse and go to the mall with Kate, in case Seb asks." She rounded the counter, giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek before slinking out of the room.

Kurt made a persuasive argument, alright, one involving more sex than Burt had probably meant for, even though Sebastian was going to say yes even without the rimming and blow job. Regardless, the two were sated, dressed, and in their cars two hours later, planning an early arrival to Kurt's.

Upon arrival, Carole lived up to the expectation of fawning over Sebastian, telling him how he was too thin, and was expected to have seconds at dinner. She played the role of mediator perfectly, taking care of Burt's role in the conversation and making sure he didn't say anything threatening or embarrassing. It was extremely appreciated by Kurt, who was still remembering his father's first meeting with Sebastian.

Sebastian, almost surprisingly, was the perfect gentleman. He complimented Carole on their home and successfully deflected Burt's muttering about how he'd seen and slept there many nights throughout the summer.

It wasn't until they had excused themselves to Kurt's room for a bit while they waited for dinner to be ready that trouble arose.

Kurt had threaded his fingers through Sebastian's leading the way, even though Sebastian certainly knew. Kurt flopped down on his bed once the door was closed, attempting to pull Sebastian down with him, but the other boy resisted. He rolled over reluctantly to see why Sebastian hesitated. One look was enough to tell Kurt that something was very wrong.

"What the hell is all of this?" Sebastian gestured around the room.

Kurt's eyes followed Sebastian's hand, surveying the messier-than-normal room, complete with highly stacked boxes, mostly half-way full and with detailed labels.

"Boxes," Kurt stated the obvious.

"I can fucking see that," Sebastian huffed. "You're…what? Packing?" Kurt watched him curiously, observing the sudden hardness on Sebastian's face, set in lines and closing off. His hands locked stiffly by his side and he wouldn't even look Kurt in the eye, instead choosing to focus on the boxes around him.

"Well, yeah. You know I'm going to New York. Rachel and I leave pretty soon."

"How soon is 'pretty soon?'"

"Two weeks," Kurt whispered, watching Sebastian get only more infuriated.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Two fucking weeks? What, were you just going to disappear to New York one day and send me a text '_oh, by the way, I moved. Going to miss Sunday brunch with your mom._'"

"Bas, I don't get why you're getting upset. You knew I was moving to New York eventually. It's not like we talked about futures together. I mean, come on—"

"Yeah, eventually. You said 'eventually.' School doesn't start for over a month. I thought we had more time to talk about it, but here you are. Packing. Leaving, without saying a damn thing," Sebastian explained, tension rolling off him in waves. He finally brought himself to look at Kurt, now sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, his expression blank.

"Sebastian. Stop being ridiculous. It's not like this was more than a summer fling, right? Even when you do go to NYU in a month or so, it's not like it matters. It's not like we matter. It'll be New York with its hundreds of gay bars for you to revel in, thousands of gay men to fuck. That's the future, Bas, not us," Kurt choked out and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He's just being self-preservative, he told himself. He can't go through getting his heart crushed again for the second time in one summer, which would be an inevitability with Sebastian, right?

Regardless of his wishes, Kurt found himself hurting, his heart clenching and twisting painfully as he saw Sebastian's face crumple, his mask visibly cracking and breaking for Kurt to see.

"That's all you think of me? Even after all this fucking time of talking and being together and you think I'm just some worthless slut," Sebastian spit out, his voice raising and Kurt was sure Burt and Carole could hear them now.

"Bas—"

"No, Kurt. I get it. I'm just fooling myself, aren't I? I know I'm no fucking master of relationships, but how stupid of me to not see this coming? You don't give a shit that I actually fucking care about you and want to still be with you when we're in New York. Why am I surprised? You forgot Blaine so easily. How did I think I'd be any different?" Sebastian huffed a few deep breaths, his heart racing wildly as he fought to keep the tears that were swimming in his eyes in place.

Kurt was shocked into silence, watching Sebastian's chest heave as he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "_Fuck this_," Sebastian muttered, throwing his hands into the air in frustrated exasperation.

"Bas," Kurt's voice broke on the name, struck by the tears falling from Sebastian's eyes that he seemed to vehemently ignore as he turned roughly, tugging the door open and stalking out of the house. Kurt jumped from his bed and followed quickly, calling Sebastian's name. He ignored Burt and Carole's concerned looks as he pushed past them into the front yard, watching Sebastian open his car door.

"Sebastian. Just…stop. Please," Kurt cried.

Sebastian ignored him, grumbling, "It doesn't matter, remember?" before getting into his car and driving off, ignoring Kurt's continued cries out to him until he rounded the corner and Kurt was left sobbing behind him.

"He won't come down," Sadie informed him upon returning to the front door. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated groan.

"Did you tell him I wanted to apologize?"

Sadie nodded.

"Fuck. I've probably sent him a dozen texts and called twice as much in the past two hours. I just need him to listen to me."

"I did everything I could to convince him to just come down and talk to you, but he wouldn't. He made some pretty big threats if I let you in, too. He's being childish," Sadie proclaimed.

"No, he's not. I get it. I just don't like it."

"What'd you do, Kurt?"

"Really fucked things up. Said things I don't mean."

Sadie enveloped him in a hug, her thin arms wrapping around his waist as she squeezed tight. "You should keep trying to fix things," she told him. "I haven't seen Seb this upset in a while, but I think it's just because he cares about you so much."

Her words sent a whole new pang of pain to his chest. He wanted to fix it, but he just needed Sebastian to just listen to him. An idea flitted to his mind that was a little crazy and spontaneous, but was just enough to give him a little optimism. He pulled away from Sadie and said his good-byes, trying not to focus on the fact that if his next plan didn't work, it was likely the last time he'd be seeing her. She gave him a small smile and wave before closing the door as he bounded down the steps, intent on his new plan.

Kurt circled his way around the house until he found the correct location and a vaguely familiar drain pipe. His resolve wavered slightly. Climbing up the pipe looked like it was going to prove much more challenging than shimmying down was and the roof looked impossibly high. Was this really the same way he exited Sebastian's room months ago at the beginning of summer? The alcohol must have really altered his point of view that night because there were about twenty different scenarios running through his head of exactly how badly this could end.

Pushing them all out of his mind, Kurt dragged in a steeling breath and latched his fingers as high as he could, jumping slightly to clutch his knees on the pipe as well. He began a push-and-pull type of system, bending and pulling his arms at the elbows to release and latch his legs higher before pushing up again and again, grunting with each pull.

If Sebastian could see him now, he'd probably be making some crack at Kurt's future career possibilities as a stripper.

The unexpected laughter that bubbled in Kurt's chest almost made him lose his grip for a quick second. Sobering quickly, he made his way near the top, stopping to catch his breath before eyeing the roof that he was now at level with. It was just a few feet, but Kurt hadn't quite realized how terrifying it would be to release his clutch on the pipe with his legs, fully supporting his weight with only his hands and inner forearms that were pressed tightly against the pipe to reach over with his leg and place a foot on the rooftop.

He fought every urge to just slide back down the pipe and, figuring that at least if he fell, he might be able to guilt Sebastian into visiting him in the hospital, he adjusted his weight, leg reaching to his right, finally finding purchase on the roof beside him. With a push off the pipe and a shift of his leg, Kurt brought his other foot to the roof, stumbling slightly to grip at the wall and catch his breath, fear, adrenaline, and now anticipation shooting through his veins.

Kurt took in a deep, calming breath, straightening out of his awkward crouch and shuffling his feet to the right until he was facing Sebastian's curtain-covered window. He hesitated for only a second before firmly knocking. He heard a high-pitched squeak from the other side of the window and failed at muffling his laughter at the image of _Sebastian_ making that frightened squeal. When nothing happened, Kurt knocked again, calling out, "Sebastian?"

The curtains immediately flung open to reveal a baffled Sebastian in an old lacrosse shirt from his school in Paris and ratty sweatpants. Kurt couldn't remember Sebastian ever wearing a shirt around the house since they'd started seeing each other. Maybe they were his comfort clothes.

"Kurt? What the fuck are you doing?" Sebastian called through the closed window.

"I'm taking an evening stroll. What the fuck do you thing I'm doing?" Kurt bit out sarcastically. "I'm trying to get you to fucking talk to me."

"Hasn't me not answering your calls or texts and not letting you in my house made it pretty clear that I don't want to talk?"

"Oh, it's very clear, thank you. That doesn't mean I'm going to listen. I need you to listen to me."

"Well, that's awfully one-sided. Though, hasn't this whole thing been?"

"Damn it, Sebastian. Will you just let me in? I want to explain and apologize and I can't do that where I'm in constant fear of falling off your roof. Please? Let me in?" Kurt pleaded, voice going so soft that he wasn't sure if Sebastian could hear his last words.

Sebastian stared at him for a full thirty agonizing seconds before unlocking and pulling open the window. Kurt hoisted himself in gratefully.

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Sebastian prompted, "So?"

"I—fuck, Bas. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I didn't mean it. You're not worthless and you're not a slut. I'm—I'm sorry. I swear, I had this whole speech planned, but it's all just coming out as 'I'm sorry.' I just—I figured that when I left that'd be it. I mean, you don't generally come across as the 'relationship type' and I figured you weren't going to want to be tied down in New York and I'm not even positive how I feel about that. I want to experience New York and I'm sure you do, too. I just…figured I'd beat you to the punch of breaking everything off."

"Look, Kurt," Sebastian began. "I know that for a lot of the time you and Blaine knew me in high school you saw me a certain way. I was an ass and I still am most of the time, but I just really thought that in this whole summer we spent together you would've known me better. Yeah, okay, when we met I was making jokes about hooking up with random guys in clubs, and yeah, it happened on more occasions than I'd like to go on about, but that doesn't mean I fit in that box. That type of person who does that and only that. I mean, I'm only eighteen. It shouldn't be that weird that this is my first real relationship. It's not like I'm some thirty year old guy who still doesn't want a boyfriend."

"I really like you, Kurt, and I thought I was making that pretty clear with all the time we spend together and the dates and stuff. I'm obviously not an expert, but I mean…come on. You met my family and I met yours and we have movie nights and dinners and I let you dress me up at the mall and you let me blow you in the dressing room." Kurt blushed at that.

"There was no punch to beat me to," Sebastian went on. "I had this whole conversation planned out for us making plans for New York together. I do want to experience it, all of it, but I want to experience it with you. I don't need to go home with someone different every night to experience the city and college. We can…study in central park and find some coffee place in between where we live where we can meet at and we can piss Rachel off and make her yell at us for being too loud. You can drag me to Broadway shows and shopping and I can bring you to crazy college parties to get you drunk, even if it means I have to stay sober to take care of you. But, if you don't want that, you need to tell me. Now, before I go reading more into your apology and crazy trespassing than I should be." Sebastian breathed hard, like he'd just finished a marathon, waiting patiently.

"How is it that I come to apologize, but you're the one who ends up giving this wonderful speech?" Kurt asked, not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt."

"I do," Kurt said. "I do want that. I was just—I was scared, but you're right. I should know you better by now and I'm just so sorry and—"

Sebastian cut him off with a soft press to his lips.

"I'm sorry for maybe over-reacting a bit," Sebastian mumbled against his lips.

"You didn't. I'm sorry. I deserved it, but I'm just happy you let me apologize eventually. Even if it took scaling the wall to do it," Kurt told him.

"I can't tell you that it's not going to be hard and everything will work out, but I can tell you that I've fallen for you and I just don't want this to end, okay?" Sebastian asked for reassurance.

"Okay," Kurt's voice cracked. "I'm—I've fallen for you, too."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded and pressed his lips forward again, tasting the salt from their combined tears on their lips.

They finally reached their limit of emotional upheaval for the day, their voices disappearing as they collapsed into Sebastian's bed, trading lazy, but needy, kisses until they slowly dozed off, wrapped around each other.

Sebastian was right about most things that night. It certainly was difficult and they had to work hard to communicate and not keep their emotions locked up until they bubbled over. They did live out some of his more idyllic descriptions, though, having bi-weekly coffee dates at the coffee shop exactly halfway from Rachel and Kurt's tiny apartment and Sebastian's dorm room, but it changed a year later when they moved in together and took advantage of the coffee shop right across from their apartment building. They spent their time in Central Park, Sebastian studying pre-law and Kurt sketching more designs, working through his internship at Vogue that would lead him to even better places.

They experienced New York together, from Kurt being spit on in the subway, leading Sebastian to shout angrily at some muttering homeless man to the pair of them sharing romantic dates at fancy restaurants before each Broadway show they saw.

It wasn't perfect, but it worked because they grew up. They learned to trust each other and talk to each other and stop being so afraid of just letting themselves love each other, even if it took them months after they actually realized to admit it. The moment finally came when they could admit it, though, and it was perfect. They moved forward without anything else holding them back. All of their doubts and fears faded if even just for a while, replaced by something so much more important.


End file.
